In Your Time of Need
by Pink-Libra-Girl
Summary: A bunch of oneshots focusing on Chase and his family. Includes a lot of hurt!Chase and cute family moments!
1. A Painful Gift

**Hey there dear reader! First off: welcome to my oneshots-story, hope you'll enjoy it! :D**

 **So, this is how it's going to work: Each chapter will be an individual oneshot (might be some twoshots, though). Each oneshot will have its own summary, focus (which relationship/ characters that has the biggest role) and warnings (if needed). Okay? Good. :)**

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own _****Lab Rats _or any of its characters._**

* * *

 **A painful gift**

Having ultra-sensitive bionic hearing can sometimes be a really painful gift. Like when someone triggers the fire alarm in school.

Focus: Chase & Leo

* * *

Having ultra-sensitive bionic hearing can sometimes be a quite fun and useful gift. Like when you need, or want, to eavesdrop without getting caught, or listen to your brother talking to himself. On second thought, that can be really _disturbing_. But other times it can be a painful gift you would rather be without. Especially on New Year's Eve, the Fourth of July and _in school_. School is like a beacon for loud noises: slamming lockers, loud students, screaming Perry, and of course the bell that rings every now and then. Though those sounds doesn't bother Chase anymore, not even the bell. The bell had been annoying in the beginning, but he had learnt how to distance himself from it, from all the school sounds actually. At least the usual ones. The fire alarm, however, was a completely different story. A story Chase would've rather skipped.

 **XxXxX**

It was a Wednesday afternoon and Chase was walking through the hallways of school. Adam and Bree were already on their way home, but not Chase. He was meeting up with Leo to help him with his homework. To be honest, Chase wasn't really sure if Leo really needed his help. Maybe it was just a subject he disliked, so he needed help getting the motivation, or maybe he thought the homework was too boring and needed help to focus. Either way he had asked Chase for help, so Chase had of course agreed, but since it was due tomorrow he had insisted they would do it in school. There were fewer distractions there, and no Adam.

Chase looked at the clock as he walked into the library. He was two minutes late, but so was Leo. He sat down at one of the tables -which just happened to be the one closest to the fire alarm- to wait for Leo.

Seven minutes later, Leo still hadn't shown up. With a sigh Chase checked his phone. No messages. He looked at the clock again as he started to listen after his stepbrother. And it was just then the fire alarm started ringing!

 _Riiiii_! _Riiiii_! _Riiiii_!

With cries of pain -thankfully no one could hear it- and his hands clasping over his ears Chase felt his head explode as the _very_ loud sound pierced through his ears. If he had been standing he would most likely had collapsed to the floor, like the first time he heard the bell. The few students around him slowly made their way up and out of the room, nobody in any particular hurry. Some of them shot him a strange look, but Chase wasn't really paying attention to them anyway. He couldn't get up from his chair. The sound was too loud! His head felt like it was exploding, his ears felt like they were bleeding. But he had to get up, to get out, to _find Leo_. And get away from the noise!

 **XxXxX**

Leo was late. He had been talking to Janelle and now he was late. So that's what he was doing, hurrying through hallways of school, when the fire alarm rang. A small yelp escaped his lips as the unexpected noise reached his ears, and with a sigh Leo turned on his heels and started heading the other way, towards the exit.

He kept his eyes open for Chase as he followed the small stream of students. Then suddenly he was hit with a realization: it was a fire alarm and Chase was still in school! Leo stopped dead in his tracks, and almost got run over by a senior. It wasn't just _a_ fire alarm, it was Chase's _first_ fire alarm. And considering how he had reacted to the bell the first time, this couldn't be good. Sure he didn't even flinch for the bell now, but this was a fire alarm. And it was _loud_! Seriously, Perry must've had the fire alarm exchanged to a much louder, deafening one. And if it hurt Leo's ears, what did it do to Chase's extra sensitive ones. Without any further thought Leo turned around again, heading back towards the library.

The closer he got to the library the faster the amount of students dropped, soon Leo found himself all alone in the hallway. There still wasn't any sign of Chase. _Maybe he's already out._ Leo slowed down his steps to a slow stroll. Maybe he was just exaggerating. Chase probably had left the building right away. Maybe Leo was just being paranoid. Maybe the alarm hadn't shocked Chase, after all he was completely used to the school bell now, and he wasn't spending his whole life in the basement anymore. _Maybe I just missed him. Maybe-_.

"Argh!" Leo screamed, only for his voice to be drowned out by the alarm. _"_ Okay, seriously! This is _not_ normal!" He couldn't even hear himself think!

He was just going to check the last hallway and then get out. He couldn't stand this sound anymore! With a frustrated shake of his head and his hands covering his ears he turned the last corner...

and froze.

" _Chase?!_ "

The mentioned boy was collapsed on the floor, clutching his head and his eyes shut tight in pain. As soon as Leo was over the shock -he had just talked himself to believe that he was just overreacting, and then he sees _that-_ he hurried over to him.

"Chase?" he said as he gently tapped his shoulder. But Chase didn't seem to even have noticed him.

"Chase?" Leo repeated louder and gripped his shoulder more firmly. Slowly he was met by hazel eyes as Chase pried his eyes open and raised his head slightly.

"L-Leo?"

"Are you-" Leo cut himself off. _Are you okay? Of course he's not!_ Not finding anything else to say, Leo asked the stupid question anyway. "Uhm... are you okay?"

"Mhm..." came the muffled, and not really convincing, answer. But Chase straightened and seemed more... okay. _Maybe he's finally getting used to the sound_ Leo mused, _not likely._ So perhaps it had more to do with Leo being there now.

"Come on," Leo said as he pulled Chase up on his feet. "Let's get you out of here."

Chase swayed unsteadily, his hands still over his ears and his face scrunched up in pain. He whimpered slightly as Leo started guiding him through the hallways.

When they made their way through one of the quieter hallways, Leo tried again.

"You okay, Chase?"

"Yeah."

The answer was just slightly more convincing this time, but he seemed more relaxed now.

"Sorry..." Leo muttered, looking down at the floor as the exit appeared by the end of the hallway.

"It's okay. It wasn't your fault, Leo."

Leo looked up at Chase surprised. He hadn't meant for Chase to hear him. The bionic teen, however, didn't look at him. His gaze was directed at the doors, relief visible in his eyes.

First when they walked out into the sunlight and the deafening sound of the fire alarm was fading behind them, Chase looked at Leo. His still pained eyes firmly locked with Leo's brown ones, as if demanding an answer, but Leo broke the gaze. He actually felt guilty. After all he was the reason Chase was here in the first place.

"Let's go home. I doubt we'll get anything done here..." he mumbled steering his steps away from the school and the crowd outside it.

 **XxXxX**

When they finally reached the front door, the ringing in Chase's ears had finally stopped.

"Adam, I get to choose the diner today! So you can just suck it up!"

Even though the whole incident with the fire alarm was pretty much over, his sister's loud voice sent Chase staggering a few steps backward, with his hands hovering over his ears. Okay, the ringing might have stopped, but his ears still hurt. A lot. And it felt like someone had dropped a house on his head. Leo sent him a sympathetic look as they made their way inside.

The rest of the family: Adam, Bree, Donald and Tasha, were sitting in the kitchen area. And Adam and Bree were in the middle of a quarrel, by the looks of it.

"But we ate that like... yesterday!"

This time Chase covered his ears completely, a small whimper leaving his lips. Having your siblings screaming, after such a fire alarm as the school's, wasn't exactly fun... And it being about dinner, of all things, just made it more annoying. Couldn't they discuss it like normal people, you know, by _talking_?

"Yesterday? That was six weeks ago!"

Leo sighed and shot another glance at Chase, who had taken another step back, trying to get away from the noise. "Don't worry, I've got this...But you might wanna cover those ears properly."

After making sure Chase obeyed, Leo took a few steps forward, nobody had even noticed that they were home yet, and screamed.

"HEY! Would you guys be so kind and SHUT UP!"

It had the desired effect. Adam and Bree stopped there screaming, Donald looked up from his coffee cup and Tasha was stopped in her attempt to break up the quarreling siblings. And they all looked up surprised, and a little startled, at Leo. Leo, however, turned his attention to Chase again and winced slightly at the visible pain his loudness had caused.

"Come on, come on. Here we go, here we go." he mumbled and steered Chase to the couch. He continued to mumble reassuringly as he looked around, ignoring the stunned family members that were watching them from the now completely quiet kitchen. _Where are they?_

 _Aha!_ Leo smiled victorious as he pulled out a pair of headphones, the kind that cover your ears, from a drawer. He hurried over to Chase who was kneading his temples, eyes tightly shut.

"Here you go. Keep these on for a bit." Leo continued as he placed the headphones on Chase, who looked up surprised at him and then squinted his eyes at the bright light. "... will feel better soon. Just sit tight and take it easy and-"

"Leo," Chase grumbled when Leo continued talking, barely stopping to breathe. "Shut up."

"Okay, can do. Will do. Definitely. I'm shutting up. I'm-"

Chase sent him an annoyed look.

"You know what? I'm gonna go over there. Yeah, I'm gonna go... over there, now."

Escaping his brother's look, Leo hurried over to medicine cabinet.

"Leo, what's going on?" his mother asked, her voice a quiet, concerned whisper, as she glanced between the boy searching the cabinet and the boy massaging his head.

"Yeah, what happened to Chase?" Bree added.

"Uhm..." Leo said, to stall a little, as he searched for the wanted object. "Well, we were just... going to meet up.. so I could... do my... homework." he continued to inform, his sentence splitting as he tried to pull out the right bottle without knocking _everything_ out. _Got it!_

"Yeah...?" Donald pushed as Leo went to the sink.

"Yeah, and then suddenly the fire alarm went off." He winced slightly at the memory. "By the way, I'm most definitely sure Perry has tampered with that. Cause it was _loud_."

"Oh..." the others mumbled simultaneously, realizing the meaning of his words, and turned their eyes toward Chase as Leo made his way over to him again, a glass of water in one hand and a headache tablet in the other.

"Here, this will help." he said as he placed the pill in Chase's hand. The other boy gave it a disapproving look.

"It will help." Leo promised again. With sigh Chase put the pill in his mouth, accepted the offered water and swallowed it.

"There you go. Feeling any better?" Leo asked.

"Thanks Leo." Chase said instead. "For everything."

Leo smiled and patted him on the shoulder.

"Hey, what are brothers for?"

* * *

 **Aaand done!**

 **Okay I might have exaggerated the situation a little, the whole Perry-has-tampered-with-the-alarm-and-Chase-could-barely-stand-up thing. But I needed to please my needs, so Chase will just have to suck it up and suffer! (Mwahaha!) And, yeah, I have _no_ idea how to write the sound of a fire alarm ;D**

 **So what did you think? Reviews are always appreciated! :)**

 **Next one will definitely be a hurt!Chase too, probably involving a worried!Adam. Sounds fun, right? ;)**

 **Until next time! :) /Libra**


	2. Double Mission Trouble (part 1)

**Hey, I'm here with another one! I really wanted to post something today, but am not quiet finished, so this oneshot got split into a twoshot.**

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Lab Rats _or any of its characters_**

* * *

 **Double Mission Trouble (part 1)**

Receiving two missions at the same time leaves Adam and Chase going on a rescue mission on a old, rickety bridge.

Focus: Chase & Adam

* * *

Donald was out on a field trip with the students today leaving Adam, Bree and Chase with a day off. Douglas was there too, trying to come up with a harmless invention while at the same time dodging Perry. And Leo had, of course, found a way to avoid the trip and stayed behind to spend the day together with his siblings.

However as the day turned into afternoon, a beeping sound was heard.

"Oh, come one, can't we get _one_ day off. No classes, no missions." Bree muttered as she put away her book. She was just getting to the good part!

"Yeah, can people just be careful and stop-" Leo started complaining as he made his way over to the others to find out what people had set fire to this time. "Burn down a forest full of campers. Great!"

"Well, you could have gone on the trip like you were supposed to." Chase pointed out.

"And miss all this fun. Come on, let's go save some campers!" Leo exclaimed with fake entusiasm, grabbing his gear.

But as they made their way toward the hydroloop, another mission alert sounded.

"Another mission?" Adam complained. "But we've already got the fire. Can't it wait."

"I don't think so." Chase mumbled, reading the provided info. "You know the Misty Twin Bridges, right?" He looked over at the others, receiving a confused look from Adam, but nods from the other two.

"Yeah, those old rickety bridges are pretty awesome." Leo said. "But I wouldn't even dream about putting my foot on them. Those things can collapse any moment!"

"One of them already is."

"What?!"

"Yeah, and there's a family of hikers on them."

"Oh, my god! Are they okay?" Bree asked worried.

"The father is..." Chase mumbled, distantly. "We'll have to split up." He decided and looked over at the others, considering their possibilities, abilities and requirements to succeed with both missions before he continued. "Bree, take Leo and go to the fire. Make sure you get everyone to safety. The fire departement should be able to handle it from there. Adam, you're with me."

"Hey, how come I have to go to the boring bridges?" his older brother protested.

"Because I said so. And your strength might be useful." he said, giving him a light pat on the shoulder as they made their way to the hydroloop again.

 **XxXxX**

The Misty Twin Brides were, unfortunately, quiet a bit up in the mountain. Chase tried to come up with the best plan while they climbed through the forest. But he couldn't really tell which was the safest approach, for both them and the family, until he got to see the situation with his own eyes. Hopefully they wouldn't have to actually go onto the bridges. Leo had a point there, those bridges were known for their neglected maintenance. And if they had to, he would have to be the one doing it. It was far safer that way, considering he was lighter than Adam. And he would never put his brother at such a dangerous risk. At least not when he could avoid it.

Finally arriving at the bridges and getting to take in the scene, Chase felt his heart stop for a moment and then speed up. _This is_ not _good._ He calmed down a little when he felt his brother's hand on his shoulder. If Adam had sensed his panic or just wanted some leverage because of the last climb, which had been pretty rough, didn't really matter, it helped him calm down enough to evaluate the tricky situation.

Taking in the structure and workings of the bridges, Chase tried his best to ignore the horrifying scene that unraveled before them. The two bridges were running in parallel with each other over the giant cliff, about an arm's length apart. The bridges were held up by two old and flawed ropes each, one on each side, which also provided railings to hold onto. The left bridge, however, was crooked and twisted. The ropes had snapped! One rope was intact on this side while the other was on the other end of the bridge. _That's good... at least._ Chase thought. If the ropes had snapped on the same side, the hiking family would have been plummeting to their deaths. And if one of the ropes had burst on both ends, the bridge would have been vertical, and Chase doubted anyone of the hikers could hold onto for very long.

The condition of the ropes was beyond bad, they looked ready to snap any second. On both bridges. Though, how terrifying that might be, that wasn't the worst part. The father of the family was safe and sound on this side of the bridges. But his family -wife, or maybe she was his fiancee, two sons, one who looked about eleven and one who probably wasn't older than two, and one daughter, who looked about nine- was on the bridges! The oldest boy was standing on the intact bridge. Well, the _mostly_ intact bridge. There was a missing board directly in front of the boy and he seemed to frightened to cross it. _That maybe is safer for now..._ The other children and the mother were, unfortunately, on the collapsing bridge. _We have to get them over to the steadier bridge first._ Chase reasoned. _And then we can get them off that one the normal way._

He took a step forward, Adam following close behind. It was first now the father noticed the bionic heroes.

"Please! You have to help them!" he begged, his voice breaking slightly, both in fear and an accent Chase didn't have time to place. The man's whole appearance screamed panic.

"Calm down. We're gonna save you family, I promise." Chase said, making sure his voice was steady, calm and confident. Usually he didn't like making promises he maybe couldn't keep, but having the man panicking would only worsen the situation. When the man nodded and took a few deep breaths, not really calming down, but at least trying, Chase turned his attention toward the bridges again. "Adam?" he said as he took a few more steps toward the edge, estimating the ropes strength.

"Yeah, what do you need me to do?" Adam asked, stepping forward too. Chase felt a little pride at how easy Adam turned up his seriousness. Though he knew his brother's goofy self could, and probably would, pop out any moment. He licked his lips, think over the scenario one more time, before he spoke up.

"I need you to keep an eye on the ropes. Make sure none of them snaps."

"What if they do?" There was a faint fear in the question.

"Then you have to grab it before it falls." He knew it wasn't the easiest task. "I can't keep the bridges stable enough for them to get off." He glanced at the trapped family. "Besides I think they're too scared to move on their own. So we'll have to go get them and since you can keep the bridge up with your super strength in case something happens and I'm lighter than you-"

A playful smirk crossed his brother's face and Chase was sure a joke or two about his size popped up in his head. Fortunately he kept his mouth shut.

"I should probably get them alone while you stay here."

Adam nodded, he trusted Chase. Chase always knew what to do, especially in situations like this. And Adam always did as he was told, even when he didn't get the 'why'. He did get it this time, though that didn't mean he liked it. So when his brother took another step forward, he stopped him.

"Wait! You're gonna go on that thing." he motioned towards the bridge. "Alone?"

Okay, Adam probably would make the situation worse by adding his weight, but he didn't like the thought of Chase being on that thing either, especially alone. If Chase fell, there wasn't much he could do.

"Yes, we don't really have time to figure something safer out." Chase said urgently. And, as if to emphasize his point, a loud cracking sound was heard. The two brothers spun around. There was no telling which bridge the sound had come from. But one thing was clear: another rope was breaking!

"We have to hurry!" Chase said, throwing of his backpack. "Just keep an eye on the ropes." he paused for a moment, his eyes drifting to the man. The man's breathing was picking up again, his eyes wide with fear. "And try to keep him calm. Okay?" Chase added, glancing towards his brother. Adam gave him a determined nod and stepped closer to the ropes.

Chase took a deep breath and stepped onto the bridge.

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

 **Okay, this is basically a build-up for the next part, but I hope you still enjoyed it!**

 **Will our heroes be successful? Will the family be saved? Will the bridges last or break? Be sure to check in next time to see!**

 **By the way, am I the only one who has a bad feeling here? ;)** **Next one will be up in a few days, I promise!**

 **Until next time! :) /Libra**


	3. Double Mission Trouble (part 2)

**Okay, I'm about three hours late, but in my defense I've had internet issues this weekend...** **Anyway, hope you'll enjoy!**

 **And would you look at that? One turns to two turns to three. This 'oneshot' become a lot longer than I thought so let's make a third part ;)**

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Lab Rats _or any of its characters_**

* * *

 **Double Mission Trouble (part 2)**

Receiving two missions at the same time leaves Adam and Chase going on a rescue mission on a old, rickety bridge.

Focus: Chase & Adam

* * *

 _Chase took a deep breath and stepped onto the bridge._

The bridge creaked and swayed violently under his feet. _Yep, Leo's right, this thing's dangerous!_ a panicked voice screamed inside his head. But he just took a deep breath and continued forward, careful with his steps. _One board has already fallen, chances are big others will too._ Just as the thought crossed his mind, the board under his foot disappeared. With a yelp he stumbled backwards, causing the bridge to sway even more. A gasp was heard from behind him, but he could tell if it was Adam or the father. Taking another second to collect himself, Chase moved forward again. He carefully stepped over the hole, praying the next board would hold.

Slowly he made his way over to the boy. He had made sure to step on all boards to see their strength, two more off them broke and several others almost did. Stopping in front of the boy and the missing board, he extended his hand towards him.

"It's okay. Just give me your hand. Don't worry, I've got you." he mumbled reassuringly. Slowly, and reluctantly, the boy let go of the ropes and took his hand. "Careful now. Just step over it. Hey, don't look down. Look at me." Terrified brown eyes looked up at him as the boy stepped over the hole. Chase mentally sighed with relief. Okay, the boy wasn't safe yet, but at least he was within reach.

They made their way back to the middle of the bridge, over one of the other holes. Stopping so he was in front of the mother, Chase let go of the son, who continued a few more steps so he wouldn't be in the way. The mother was holding the baby boy tightly in her arms while both she and the daughter were clinging to the ropes.

Contemplating who he should take first, Chase began calming them down, as much as he could. "I'm gonna help you, okay? Don't worry. We'll just have to get you over to this bridge first. Okay?" His words calmed them at first, then he could see the mother's whole body tense up and the daughter looked about ready to puke. Perhaps that hadn't been the best thing to say, but they would have found out his plan eventually. _The boy._ He had to take the boy first. He tried to explain it with as calm voice as possible. The mother recoiled from the thought, pressing the young boy closer to her chest.

"It's okay. Don't worry." She seemed to listen to him, but her terrified eyes drifted to the ground far below them. "No, don't look down! It's gonna be okay." he moved closer to the edge and started reaching toward the woman, his arms stretched as far as possible. The woman still didn't move. "It's okay. It's going to be okay. You'll have to trust me."

Slowly, _slowly_ , she started lifting the boy over the edge, her arms trembling with fear. "It's okay. Don't worry. It's okay." he continued to mumble as his hands reached around the boy's little body. "It's okay. I've got him. Don't worry, I've got him." Reluctantly the woman let go of her son and Chase quickly pulled him to his chest, staggering backwards from the edge. A relieved smile crossed his face as he gave the boy to his brother, who cradled him tightly. The relief was however short lived as a loud cracking sound was heard.

 **xxx**

Watching the scene from the steady ground of the mountain was... unbearable! Adam felt his breath get caught in his throat every time a board fell and his heart stop when Chase leaned over the rope. He was scared -no, _terrified-_ that his little brother would fall. Okay, they put themselves in situations like this all the time. They face dangers like this every day. But, that's the thing: _they_ do stuff like that. Chase is rarely alone, there's always someone there -Adam, Bree, Leo- to catch him if he falls. But here there's a half freaking bridge between them! If Chase fell... No. He was _not_ going to think like that. He was going to think like that quote thingy Tasha had on the wall: _Stop fearing what could go wrong, and start imagining what could go right._ He looked over his shoulder to see that the father was almost having a panic attack. _Oh, boy._ This probably was even worse for him. He had four family members on those bridges, and he didn't know Chase. He didn't know that Chase would never let his family fall.

"Hey, calm down! It's gonna be okay. Okay? Your family's gonna be perfectly fine-"

And he had officially the worst timing ever! Cause his 'fine' was interrupted by a loud, and unmistakable, cracking sound. Terrified Adam spun around and stared at the bridges. It was one of the ropes on the left bridge, the one on the other side. He could tell because that was where both the mother and Chase was staring. His brother's back was turned to him, but he could tell he was beginning to panic. Adam was panicking himself. Though not as bad as the father, who was mumbling something about curses and karma. Ignoring him for a minute Adam focused on the bridges, trying to hear what was said. He could see Chase taking a few deep breath before turning to the mother and daughter. He said something to them, reassured them, but Adam could only hear pieces.

"...okay... won't fall... trust me... okay?"

Slowly the mother helped the girl climb over the rope, which left her standing on the edge of the twisted bridge with nothing to stop her from falling. Even from the far distance Adam could tell she was terrified. _Speaking of terrified..._ Adam glanced over at the father again. He was taking short rapid breaths and clutched his chest with his hand. Adam maybe wasn't a doctor or very smart, or something like that, but he could tell the man would pass out if he didn't calm down. The brain needed oxygen after all, right?

"Hey, I need you to calm down, okay?" Adam said, in what he hoped was a reassuring voice. But the man only looked at him with terrified eyes. He looked even more scared than the girl. "It's gonna be okay. Trust me." he continued and the man's breathing started, surprisingly enough, to slow down and become deeper. "That's better..." Adam mumbled as he awkwardly patted the man's shoulder before turning his attention towards the bridge again.

"Trust me. I won't let you fall." he heard Chase say, his voice the kind that made you trust him -steady, calm, confident and kind. Reluctantly the girl let go of the rope behind her. And then she jumped! During some painfully slowly seconds Adam saw how the girl had nothing but the hard ground below her -and that was way down- and then Chase caught her. Adam felt a relieved sigh push its way pass his lips and the father sat down on a nearby rock, muttering something about being too old.

 **xxx**

Chase pulled the girl, who clung to him for dear life, over the ropes and to the safety of a bridge beneath her feet. As he took a few deep breaths to collect himself, cause in all honesty this wasn't exactly a cozy or easy mission, the sound he started to hate was heard again. The breaking of a rope. It was on the left bridge again, the one on the _wrong_ side. If that broke completely neither he or Adam could do anything.

He took a few more breaths before ordering the children to back up a bit. Then he turned towards the mother again, who started reaching for him. However before he even had the chance to try reach her, the rope snapped. The left bridge now had no ropes holding it up on the other end causing it to fall toward Adam's side and thus causing the mother to fall with it!

Without really thinking, Chase threw himself forward, and in the last second -or at least it felt like the last second- his hand was secured around her arm. He had her! Okay, he was now hanging halfway of the bridge himself, but he had her.

"It's okay. I've got you." he mumbled as he tried not to look at the meters of nothing but air beneath her. "It's okay. It's okay..." he continued, not really sure if he was calming her or himself down. He heart was still beating like crazy, but then again the only thing that was keeping him from falling down together with her was his foot hooked around the bridge. And of course nothing was fine yet, and of course he had to be reminded about that, cause just as the relief of actually catching her flooded his body, another rope snapped.

 **xxx**

The father screamed - _actually_ screamed- in fear as the rope of the left bridge snapped and his wife fell. And to be honest, Adam was close to follow his example when he saw his little brother throw himself after the woman. Chase was hanging on the bridge with everything from the waist and up dangling of it. However just as both Adam and the father calmed down slightly again they saw how yet another rope snapped. This time it was one of ropes on the right bridge!

His body acted faster than his mind and Adam threw himself forward catching the rope in the last second. He groaned as his body painfully made contact with the hard ground and then he struggled to his feet again, the rope tightly secured in his hands. Trying to keep the bridge steady, Adam did his best to not break the rope in a new place. He maybe didn't know much about keeping things intact, but he _did_ know a lot about breaking them, so he just had to do the opposite of that and everything would work out fine... right?

Dragging his gaze away from the rope he looked at Chase as he struggled to get the mother up on the bridge. With a lot effort he managed to push himself up so the bigger part of him was on the bridge. Adam wanted to drop the rope and run out and help him -Adam was the muscles, Chase was the brain- but he knew he couldn't. So he focused on the rope in his hands for a moment, fighting the urged to drop it. When he looked up again he saw that everyone were safe and sound back on the right bridge. He loudly released the breath he hadn't realized he was holding as he watched his brother lay there on his back, breathing heavily for a few moments.

Slowly Chase sat up, then rose fully to his feet. After a few moments and a few exchanged sentences Adam couldn't hear the group on the bridge started making their way back to him and the father. The mother walked first, the youngest boy back in her arms, then the other boy, then the girl and lastly Chase. They walked one by one, slowly and carefully, especially when they stepped over the missing boards. The mother and the sons stepped of the bridge and made their way over to the father, who embraced them in a big hug.

But as the girl took another step forward, now only a few boards from the end, the board under her feet disappeared. _Seriously, w_ _hy can't these boards do their job?!_ However, she was tackled by Chase before she could fall. Okay, Adam admits it isn't _nice_ to tackle a nine year old girl, but most people would probably chose that before falling from a bridge. As the two struggled to their feet again, Adam noticed something that sent his heart up in his throat. The rope he was holding was breaking again! In a place he couldn't reach... If the rope broke again, he wouldn't be able to stop it.

 **xxx**

 _Okay..._ Chase thought as he tried to, once again, collect himself. This mission had gone from hard to dangerous to completely life threatening. And that was a too quick and terrifying change, so he just wanted to get this over with and get home to the safety of the island.

"Come on, get up. It's okay." he mumbled as he helped the girl to her feet again, the poor thing was shaking like a leaf. "You won't fall. I promise. It's okay, just keep moving. Don't worry. Just a few more steps. It's okay." he encouraged as she slowly let go of him and started moving forward with trembling steps. It felt like a weight was lifted from his shoulders as she finally got of the bridge and was engulfed by her family in a heartwarming hug, a lot of tears streamed down their faces. _This is what we do._ Chase thought fondly as he watched the scene. _We save people. Protect them. Bring them back to their families._

However, a loud crack was heard once again and Chase was, rather ungracefully, thrown down onto the bridge. Eyes wide he looked up and saw that the rope Adam wasn't holding had snapped. He hadn't even realized it was _that_ weak. He glanced over at his brother and was met by an expression that probably matched his own perfectly -he was terrified. Okay, feeling relived and successful over saving the hikers would have to wait until _he_ was safe.

But before Chase could follow the family and _finally_ get of the bridge the board under his right foot disappeared, and he with it. He should have been more careful! He had seen the quality of these board. He had seen the quality of this particular board! And if it threatened to break when a _nine year old girl_ stepped on it, of course it would break when _he_ stepped on it. But despite how stupid he knew he had been, he could only feel how his reflexes were to slow and how his leg followed the board and then...he screamed. He couldn't help it. It had hurt so much, and he was sure that he just had broken his leg.

"Chase?!" his brother screamed, his voice terrified. But Chase didn't have the time to answer or get up, or do _anything_ , because another cracking sound reached his ears. And then all he could do was feel the bridge disappear from under him as the rope snapped completely...

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

 **Oh, we've got a cliffhanger everybody!** **But fear not, the third and last part will be up in a few days!**

 **To be honest I'm not really sure how I feel about this part, but I hope _you_ liked it! **

**Until next time! :) /Libra**


	4. Double Mission Trouble (part 3)

**It's here! It's finally here! :D I'm _so_ sorry for the _way too long_ wait! I blame it on writer's block, apparently we are buddies now *sigh*. But it's here! So thank you for your patience! And also thanks to _alexandraghinea65_ who sent a pm alerting me to my lack of updating ;)**

 **Anyone's ready to finally see what happens to our beloved bionic brothers? Enjoy! :D**

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own _****Lab Rats _or any of its characters_**

* * *

 **Double Mission Trouble** **(part 3)**

Receiving two missions at the same time leaves Adam and Chase going on a rescue mission on an old, rickety bridge.

Focus: Chase & Adam

* * *

Adam felt his heart stop, for the umpteenth time that day, as the board supporting his brother's foot disappeared and Chase's foot followed. Luckily the bridge caught him. Well, except his leg, which looked like it was kind of stuck in the new hole. Then Chase screamed. And Adam couldn't hold back his own terrified scream,

"Chase?!"

After all Chase's scream hadn't been a scared or irritated scream, like during a good bionic brother toss, but a scream of pure pain. And Adam was sure he just heard something _break_!. No. He was just imagining that. Chase was fine. And he was going to get up and then they finally could get away from this freaky place. Without any broken bones or injuries. He just imagined the sound. _That's right. Nothing broke, or will break._

And there it was once again: his awful timing! Because in that exact moment another _crack_ was heard and the rope -the _only_ rope still holding the bridge- snapped and the bridge, together with Chase, fell.

" _CHASE!_ "

The screamed ripped its way through Adam's throat as he threw himself forward, not even caring about the giant cliff before him. The ground greeted him way too fast, and way too hard. _Ow!_ And in some heartbreaking seconds he thought he failed. He thought that even his long arms were too short. He thought Chase would fall, that he would...

But then he felt it! His brother's hand. He had him. But Adam couldn't feel relieved just yet. His brother, and almost he himself too, was still hanging over the cliff. Plus he could feel how he was starting to lose his grip, their hands were slipping. And the sweat the whole situation produced didn't exactly help.

"A-Adam?" His voice sounded so _small_. Like all those years ago when he woke up scared in the middle of the night from a nightmare and came to his big brother for comfort, for safety.

"It's okay, Chasey. I've got you." he mumbled as he finally dared to raise his head, which had been pressed into the ground. Causing him to get dirt all over his face, including in his mouth. Now, he usually wasn't that fussy, but... _Eww, that did_ not _taste good!_

He felt his breath hitch in his throat as he looked down at his brother. Forget his earlier statement. Chase's leg was broken, even Adam could see that. It was sticking out in an odd angle it definitely wasn't supposed to. There were also some small cuts, from where trickles of blood made their way down Chase's leg and foot. And for a moment, Adam couldn't help himself but find it funny. What if someone was down there, way below the bridge, and all of a sudden it started falling drops of blood from the sky. Like the _sky_ was bleeding.

"Adam?"

Chase's voice -oh, it sounded so scared- snaps Adam from his silly thoughts. "Don't worry, Chasey. Just- Just give me your hand." he mumbles as he extends his left hand further. Swallowing down what appears to be fear and a lot of pain, Chase obeys and Adam grabs hold around his wrist as he grabs hold around Adam's wrist -you know that hold-around-the-wrist-it's-more-safe-and-secure thingy.

After making sure he actually has a secure grip on his brother, Adam, reluctantly, releases his right hand's grip so he can push -or maybe drag is more accurate- himself up again. And then he takes hold on Chase with both hands and easily -he _do_ have super strength and Chase isn't really that big- hauls his brother up too.

 **XxXxX**

He was safe. Adam had saved him. And he-

 _OW!_

And he had a broken bone. No doubt there. But he was safe. They all were.

"Chasey?" The voice sounded so small coming from his big brother. "You okay?"

"Mhm," Chase muttered cause now when the adrenalin started wearing off, the pain came crashing back. And it hurt _a lot_! "'m fine..."

By the look he received he was just as unconvincing as he himself thought, but his brother didn't say anything...now.

"Are- Are you okay?" the mother asked, glancing between the bionic brothers who seemed to have a silent face off. Chase found himself astonished for a moment -could she see he wasn't 'fine'? Then he realized: she _couldn't_ really see his injuries. He was pretty much hidden from view by his brother.

"Yes. We're fine." Chase said. Though, the fact he said it between clenched teeth didn't help making him more convincing this time. Adam sighed.

"Yeah, don't worry. We're okay. _He_ 's okay." Adam's lie was more convincing, but then again _he_ didn't have a broken bone, and the mother nodded slowly. "You guys okay from here? You don't need any more help?"

"Yeah, don't worry about us. We're okay." The father said, eyeing the brother's more closely. "Thank you. You saved my family."

"Don't mention it. It's our job." Chase said, before hitting his brother as he mumbled, low enough so the father didn't hear: _though a money check or a free diner wouldn't be so bad..._

The father nodded towards them appreciating as he started steering his family away, but stopped by the edge of the forest and turned back. " _Thank you_." he said again, and when the brothers waved their hands dismissively, he turned towards Adam. "You should take him to a doctor. That doesn't look too good." And with that said he disappeared after his family.

With the family gone, Adam turned his attention back to his little brother, a stern expression on his face.

"You're not fine." And as if on cue a pained groan escaped his brother's lips. "Chasey?" Adam said, his voice softening as he knelt beside his brother, his hands hovering uncertain over the injured leg.

"It's okay, Adam. It's not that bad." Chase tried to assure. It didn't work.

"Chase." his brother's voice was firm. "Even I can tell it's bad. I mean look at it."

"I know, I know. But it's not _that_ bad." Chase tried again.

"Then how bad is it? Cause it looks _that_ bad."

"Well... it's definitely broken... It hurt a lot..."

Adam nodded, thoughtfully as he searched his brother for more injuries. After only finding a few cuts and scrapes -one clearly bigger on his head and arm, but nothing life-threatening, Adam nodded again. And then picked up his little brother with ease.

"No buts, Chasey." he said as the smaller boy started complaining and left the scene behind them.

 **XxXxX**

Bree was pacing. Douglas was tinkering with some invention, but he kept glancing up towards the hydroloop every now and then. And Leo, Leo was sitting in a chair staring a whole in the doors to the hydroloop. Even how much he tried to deny it, he was just as worried as Bree. And that says something. But it had been an eternity since Leo and Bree had gotten back, and there was still no sign of their brothers.

 _Maybe we should call and check in on them? No, if they're still occupied by the mission the call will just disturb them. It's better to just wait. Or maybe we could go to them. Maybe we can help them. Maybe-_

Leo's train of thought got interrupted by the sound of the hydroloop.

"Finally!" Bree exclaimed as she stopped her pacing and Douglas looked up too, a relieved expression on his face.

"Hey, what took-" But just as Leo opened his mouth to tease his brothers about the long time they took, his face fell. "Oh. It's just you."

Donald face fell too at the disappointed greeting he received. And Bree started her pacing again, though slower since the room was filled with other people now.

"Don't worry, Bree. I'm sure they'll be here any moment now." Douglas' assuring words caused his brother to frown.

"What are you talking-..." Then another thought hit him. "Leo?!"

The mentioned boy smiled at his stepfather sheepishly, suddenly remembering he hadn't been supposed to stay home today.

"Hey, Big D, how was the field trip?"

"Why don't you ask yourself? Cause according to my list you were there."

"You didn't notice he wasn't?" Douglas chuckled.

"Well, he's just one of _many_ students. I can't keep track on everyone!"

"Hey! I'm not one of many, I'm one of a kind. Unique, I tell you, I'm unique."

"Okay, Mr. Unique, would you be so kind of telling me why you weren't on the trip, like you were supposed to?"

"Well... It was a good thing I wasn't." Leo objected, in lack of a better excuse. Besides, it was true. "Because we got two very important, and very dangerous, missions earlier that both needed to be handled immediately." Leo continued, pushing his chest out. "So just because I was smart to stay behind, we could split up."

"Split up?" Donald asked, slightly shocked. And then he noticed the two missing bionic teens. "Where are Adam and Chase?"

"The Misty Twin Bridges, there was an accident with some hikers there." Bree explained.

"Okay, but go do something useful instead. I'm sure they'll show up any minute. There's no need to pace a hole in my floor. And you mister," he pointed at Leo. "We're not done talking about this field trip skipping, okay?"

"Yeah, sure." Leo said with a false smile, and then fell back down in his chair as Donald left the room. "Great..." he muttered "He will probably call mom."

 **XxXxX**

Donald seemed... stressed, and a little annoyed -Well, taking care of all students a whole day and then realizing one of them tricked him yet again could do that to you- so Douglas fought it was best to stay out of his way. He took Bree to the Mentor Quarters since his brother didn't have any special business there. Leo, who apparently was 'too exhausted by saving all those campers' stayed by the hydroloop, moping. But in all honesty he only had himself to blame, if Donald called his mom and told her about her son's behavior. _Jump enough rivers, and eventually you'll get wet._

And the seconds kept ticking by. Bree eventually got tired of pacing the room and sat down in the couch with Douglas. Being the nice father, uncle, or whatever you want to call him, he distracted her by chatting. And it had nothing to do with her constant mutterings of this and that, and what else could have gone wrong. Nothing. Honestly. Okay, maybe a little.

Then, all of a sudden, Leo rushed into the room.

"They're back!" he exclaimed, his voice cracking slightly, before sucking in a few deep breaths. "They're back!" he repeated, more calmly. "Adam and Chase are back!"

"Oh, thank god!" Bree said and you could literally see the concern wash off her and be replaced by relief, and a tad bit annoyance. "Typical brothers... They just have to worry you sick, don't they?"

But Douglas wasn't really listening to her, cause he looked more closely on Leo. "Something's wrong." he stated, causing Bree to look at him surprised. "Leo, what's wrong?"

Leo, still a little winded by the run, sighed and explained how Adam had been carrying Chase, and that Chase was injured -"his leg's broken, I think"-, and how Big D had taken them to the infirmary, and how Adam had said that the Misty Twin Bridges did not exist anymore.

Not wasting a second, the three of them hurried down to the infirmary. The sight that greeted them was not as bad as Bree had feared, but not as comforting as she wished either. Chase's leg was being put in a cast and he had a bandage around his head and a smaller one around his arm. Adam were sitting by the door, holding in his mission suit which had some blood on it. With a quick examination of her older brother Bree determined it was Chase's blood, Leo had said Adam had been carrying him.

"Hey, Adam." Leo greeted as he plopped down beside him.

"You okay?" Bree asked and Adam nodded, his eyes still on Chase.

"I'm fine. Just burned my hands a little on the rope..." he looked down on his hands with frown. "It's not me who got hurt."

"Adam..." Douglas started, not really sure how to approach the subject. Adam seemed pretty... shaken? guilty? _sad_?... He couldn't really find the right word. Either way, Douglas -and surely Bree and Leo too- wanted to know. "What happened?"

And Adam told them. Everything from arriving at the scene and coming up with the plan -which by the way he still didn't like- to the ropes snapping and Chase falling.

 **XxXxX**

After getting back to the island and dealing with the slightly freaked out Mr. Davenport and Leo -with the latter running of to find Bree and Douglas- and then being taken to the infirmary and get his wounds taken care of, Chase would say the day -evening- was finally turning to the better again.

Adam, Donald, Bree, Leo and Douglas were there when his injuries was safely in cast and bandages. All relieved. Donald and Douglas disappeared quickly with an order to let Chase get some well-deserved rest, but his siblings stayed a while longer. Bree and Leo told Chase and Adam about their mission -apparently, due to the thick smoke, Leo had walked right into a tree, which explained his split lip. In return of Bree telling their brothers that, Leo told them about how freaked out she had been, when they had waited for them. They also found about how Donald realized Leo had stayed behind, and Douglas amusement about it -Leo was kind of hard to miss after all- and that Douglas had _exploded a toilet_ -Chase wasn't even sure he wanted to know how that had happened. Then after a few minutes of chatting about this and that, they left too. Well, Bree and Leo did. Adam stayed.

And he just sat there beside Chase's bed for a moment, before finally opening his mouth.

"You really scared me, Chase..." his brother's voice was quiet and he was avoiding eye contact. "I thought... I thought you were going to fall. That you were-were... Don't do that again!" Adam suddenly exclaimed, his voice rising slightly. "Please, don't ever do that again. I-I was- I thought..." the words abandoned him.

Carefully, as if not to startle him, Chase laid his hand on his arm. "I-I'm sorry, Adam."

Perhaps it was the surprise of actually hearing an apology from the younger boy, either way Adam finally looked at him. And boy, did those brown eyes look pained.

"You scared me, Chase." he repeated. "Don't do that again... Please."

"I won't." Chase said, silently hoping he could keep that promise. "Besides, the odds aren't that big it will happen again. I mean the Misty Twin Bridges are completely wrecked now." he continued, then, in a try to lighten his brother's mood, added, "Hope no one was planning passing those, anytime soon."

That successfully got a chuckle from his brother, and Chase was sure he imagined the baffled look on that person's face.

"I should let you get some rest." Adam said after a moment and rose from the chair.

"Goodnight" Chase mumbled, feeling the exhaustion catching up to him.

"Goodnight, Chasey." Adam said and started leaving the room. But as he got to the door he stopped and looked back at his little brother as he got comfortable in the bed and started drifting off.

 _No,_ Adam decided. _It's not gonna happen again._

* * *

 **And it's finished! Once again I apologize for the long wait! I _did_ know what was going to happen -I actually think this part is the one I knew first- but I just _couldn't_ figure out how to phrase it -stupid writer's block!**

 **Anyway, hope you enjoyed it! Reviews are always appreciated! And (hopefully) you'll be back for the next one, which probably will be up soon. Though I'm not quite sure what that will be just yet... maybe another hurt!Chase or perhaps a scared!Chase...hmm...**

 **Until next time! :) /Libra**


	5. Taking The Hit (part 1)

**The response to this story is amazing! 12 favorites? 15 follows? 20 reviews? Aww, you guys are just too awesome! :D Though it kind of makes me feel bad for leaving you hanging for _several months!_ Really sorry about that...**

 **But I'm back and** **I'm finally updating** ** _In Your Time of Need_** **! And I think I've gotten back in writing mood too (yay!) :D**

 **This wasn't the oneshot I had originally planned on doing next, but watching the finale of _Lab Rats: Elite Force_ I got really motivated to do one focusing on Chase Bree.**

 ** _Disclaimer: I obviously do_** ** _not_** ** _own_** **Lab Rats** ** _or any of its characters, I just like to borrow and torment them a bit ;)_**

* * *

 **Taking The Hit** **(part 1)**

Sometimes even the girl with super speed can be too slow. Sometimes it's somebody else who has the faster reflexes. And sometimes that means that that "somebody else" takes the hit instead of her.

Focus: Chase Bree

* * *

"Wow..." Adam breathed at the scenery in front of the four siblings, and to be honest he had taken the words right out of Chase's mouth. The bionic brainiac, the guy with the superior intelligence, the smartest man in the world was at a loss of words... Cause the _whole block of houses_ was on fire!

Some were burning more than others, but pretty much every single house was or had been on fire to some extent.

"This-" Bree started, but got interrupted by several screams as a window _exploded_ on one of the houses. "This is crazy!"

"Yeah, there's definitively something fishy about this. _This_ can't be an accident!" Leo said waving his hand around like crazy.

"No." Chase muttered as he took in all the screaming people who ran for their lives among the fire and unstable buildings. "I take it you haven't watch the news?"

"Wha- no, I was busy."

"Busy?" Bree asked looking between Leo and her older brother, who was smirking all of a sudden.

"I was the judge in Adam and Bob's eating contest. By the way Adam, it can't be healthy for _anyone_ to ingest that much food."

"Nope. But it was fun."

"Can we focus here?!" Chase yelled, drawing the attention back to him and the situation at hand. "To keep it as short and simple as I can. The nature and ground around here are of big value to some of the native inhabitants here, it plays a big part in the city's history, so they don't like people building and living in these houses and destroying the beautiful nature, so, apparently, they're burning down the whole thing."

"But... doesn't the fire do more damage than the houses?" Adam asked confused. But then something exploded again, maybe another window.

"We don't have time for this!" Bree shouted, slightly panicked.

"Yeah, people are dying." Leo added, only to receive annoyed looks from his siblings. "What? Too soon?"

"No duh." Adam said as Chase shook his head, trying to clear his head. _Just calm down, it's not that bad... Oh, who am I kidding!_

"Bree, you get everyone out of the houses. Make sure you don't miss anyone." Chase started instructing, doing his best to ignore the panicking voice inside his head. "Adam, Leo, we three make sure everyone gets away from this block and gets medical help. There's a bunch of firefighters and ambulances on their way." he pointed his thumb over his shoulder towards the crossroad and faint sound of sirens behind them.

"Okay, let's do this!" Bree said, but Chase grabbed her arm before she could speed off.

"You have to be really careful okay? Even the buildings that don't burn are really damaged. The floors can break, the roofs can come down, the walls can collapse, I don't know! So just be careful, okay?"

"Okay, get everyone out, don't miss anyone and watch out for falling wood. Got it."

"Wait a minute." Leo exclaimed, causing Bree to halt once again. "If there are firefighters coming, why are _we_ doing _their_ jobs?"

"Cause they have to take care of the fires and it's to dangerous to enter the houses!" Chase explained rushed before he hurried over to the closest family and started guiding them away.

"It's too dangerous for _firefighters_ to enter, but we're doing it? _Great._ " Leo mumbled and glanced at Bree, who gave him a quick reassuring -though a bit nervous- look before finally taking off.

XxXxX

The rescue went pretty "easy" and soon Bree just had to double-check the last four houses before she was done. Looking over the area she saw that her brothers had evacuated almost everyone too and that the firefighters had gotten most fires under control. Bree declared three of the four houses empty, but just as she was about to enter the fourth a scream was heard behind her.

"PETE! Where are you?! Where's my son?! _Where's my son?!_ "

Looking back over her shoulder Bree saw a woman in her mid-30's trying to wrestle her way past two firefighters, and almost succeeding too. Bree made a sign for the firefighters to let her pass and in seconds the woman had run up to Bree.

"Have you seen my son? Have you seen my little Pete? _Oh my god_! Where is he?!"

"Hey, hey!" Bree shouted while grabbing the woman's shoulders. "I will find your son. Okay? Where did you see him last?"

"I-I don't know!" the woman cried, and after offering a few more comforting words and a promise to find her son Bree told the woman to stay there. She then rushed into the fourth house, hoping that the little boy named Pete was in there.

XxXxX

As he watched another ambulance pull out, Chase looked over the scene for the umpteenth time that day. It was almost over. _Finally._ This mission had been crazy. So many people in danger. So many people hurt. So much pressure. And to make it all "better" Chase had this uneasy feeling that wouldn't go away. It felt like something would go wrong. Horribly wrong. And there was so much that _could_ go wrong...

"I'm gonna go check on Bree, see if there's anyone more left." Chase announced as Leo got within hearing distance with a limping man, who looked like he had burned himself pretty badly. Leo gave his brother a thumbs up before passing over the man to a couple of paramedics and then hurrying over to help Adam with several kids and their parents. Shaking his head to once again try to clear himself of the uneasy feeling, Chase took off too.

And soon he was on the other end of the block seeing some police officers talking to each other with their brows deeply furrowed, a few firefighters fighting the remaining fires and a woman. Wait... _a woman?!_

Speeding up his steps Chase approached the woman. "Ma'am? Ma'am, you okay?"

As she turned around he saw she was crying. Gently reaching out his hand he continued in a soft voice, "Ma'am we have to get you out of here, it's not safe."

"My baby" the woman stuttered. "My son. S-she said she would save him. She said I should stay here."

"Okay, we'll wait here, don't worry." Chase said softly, the woman seemed so fragile. _She must be talking about Bree._

"Hey guys, there's a woman and her child left, but that's probably it." Chase told his brothers over the com set and then waited a moment for them to reply, before bringing his attention back to the woman. "Do you know where they are?"

"Thirteen." the woman said, pointing to one of the houses. "House number thirteen."

"Okay, stay here." Chase said as he started making his way towards the house. Though he had only taken three steps when a loud -and very alarming- crash was heard. It came from the house...

"Bree?" Chase breathed as he stood there frozen. He listened intensely after any other sound as he tried to inspect the unstable building, though the only thing he could hear was his own heart thumping in his ears and the woman's quick breathing.

After what felt like an eternity, but probably only was a few minutes, the door to the house flew open and a young boy ran out.

"PETE!" the woman cried out as she ran forward and embraced him tightly, the tears yet again flowing down her cheeks. Chase could distantly hear her mumble comforting and ask her son if he was okay, though Chase's big focus was still on the house. Where was Bree?! Why would she send the kid out alone... There wasn't anyone else left she could help. And that crash! What if something happened? What if...

"Pete," Chase pulled the boy from his mother -maybe a little too harshly- and crouched down to his eye level. As he continued he made sure his voice was gentle, he could tell the boy was still pretty shaken. "Where's Bree?"

"T-The stairs broke." the boy sniffed, causing Chase's heart to skip a beat. The boy continued to grasp for his mother as he looked at the bionic teen with tearful eyes. "A-And we... We fell. And then s-she got s-stuck... in the f-floor... She told me to run."

"Okay. That's okay." Chase said and gave the boy's shoulder a half-hearted squeeze. _Okay. That's okay... Just calm down..._

"Get these two away from here!" he called out to a nearby... _someone_. Police officer, firefighter, paramedic? Chase honestly couldn't care less. Instead he ran -no stopping this time- to house number 13.

XxXxX

Bree pulled, wiggled, tugged and twisted, but her foot was stuck! She wasn't sure how long it had been since the staircase under her had disappeared and she had fallen harshly to the floor below. All she knew was that she was glad the only consequence was her current foot-stuck-in-the-floor problem. What if the little boy had gotten hurt or she had-

"Come _on!_ " she exclaimed, interrupting her own thoughts, as she gave her foot another jerk. Though she soon stopped as pain shot up through her leg. _Okay, bad idea._

Studying the problem closer Bree thought of another solution. _Please, let this work_. _Please, let this work,_ she begged as she tried to wiggle her foot out from her shoe. She would much rather lose a shoe than get crushed. As a sound reached her ears, Bree glanced upwards with a feeling of dread and saw that it wasn't a part of the staircase that was about to collapse this time... it was a piece of _the freaking roof!_

"Bree?"

Snapping her eyes forward Bree saw her little brother standing in the doorway, his eyes concerned as he eyed her foot.

"I'm okay...Wait, stop!" Bree shouted as Chase was about to walk over to her.

"What, why?"

"Ehm... It's just... I-I don't trust this house." Bree said, trying to make her brother stay back without alerting him to the collapsing roof. He would just panic and do something stupid. Like put himself in harm's way to help her. She needed him to be safe...

"I'm almost free." Bree added as she continued her wiggling.

Her brother nodded warily. You could tell he wasn't happy with it, but at least he listened.

 _Come on, come on, COME ON!_

"Bree"

 _Come on..._ _YES!_

" _BREE!_ "

Her brother's panicked voice caused Bree to look up just in time to see the fragile piece of the roof come crashing down towards her, and then felt something slam into her side, causing a sharp pain to radiate from her foot, and...

she landed harshly on the floor, hitting her head in the process.

"Ow..." Bree groaned as she sat up and rubbed her head, causing her fingers to touch something wet. Looking down at her hand she saw blood. That's when she realized what happened. _The roof!_

Twisting around at lightning speed, Bree paled at the scene before her.

 _No... Chase._

* * *

 **And we got another cliffy everyone ;) I didn't plan on splitting this one in two, but (as usual) it got longer than I planned and I thought it could use a little break there! Just to add some more suspense ;D**

 **Anyway, hope you liked it! Reviews are always appreciated! :D**

 ** _"a few firefighters fighting the remaining fires"_ :'D Hehe, just thought that sounded funny...**

 **I will try to get the next/last part up by the end of the week, alternatively the beginning of next week!**

 **Until next time! :) /Libra**


	6. Taking The Hit (part 2)

**That moment when you find the beginning of a novel/fanfic on your computer and your first thought is "Wow, this is pretty good! I really should continue this... but what was my plan again?"... Seriously, that just happened to me today (twice!).**

 **Anyway, thank you for all the reviews! They make me so happy :D**

 **So I'm late with the update... again ( _I'm so bad at updating_ )! Sorry for that, but I'm trying to get better... **

**Just so you know, we'll have a part three to this one as well... I tried to keep it to two parts, but life disagreed. I'm not quite finished with the last part (though it is planned) and I really have to go to bed now, I have to go up almost two hours earlier tomorrow since we're going on a field trip with school to our capital (which is like three-four hours away from here) so, I thought I'd give you this until the last part is finished! Besides, it _is_ about as long as my other chapters ;)**

 **But here you go, part 2! ENJOY! :D**

 ** _Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own the show or the characters, just the idea._**

* * *

 **Taking The Hit** **(part 2)**

Sometimes even the girl with super speed can be too slow. Sometimes it's somebody else who has the faster reflexes. And sometimes that means that that "somebody else" takes the hit instead of her.

Focus: Chase and Bree

* * *

 _No... Chase._

"Chase!" Bree cried out as she struggled to her feet, but as she put weight on her left foot she fell to the floor again with a pained shout. Groaning, Bree looked down at her ankle as she felt her heart thumping in her chest -from panic and pain. She had sprained her ankle... At least she was 96 % certain she had. Ignoring the pain as well as the frightened voice screaming in her head, she stumbled -or more like crawled- over to her little brother.

Chase was almost completely covered by the large pieces of the collapsed roof. Bree did her best to keep the tears that stung her eyes from falling as she pushed them away, trying to basically _dig_ Chase up. But the pieces were too heavy, too stuck with each other and she was too scared, too shaken. She couldn't manage the task fully. Though she got most of it off him. But he was still lying motionless under all the dirt and dust.

Coughing as she inhaled the small particles, Bree brushed the hair away from his face.

"C-Chase?" she asked, her voice quivering, as she shook him gently. But to no avail.

"Chase!" she repeated and shook him more harshly.

"No... No, no, no. Chase?!" her voice grew desperate as she received no response. "Please, Chase. Come on, wake up! _Please_..."

With a trembling motion, Bree slowly pushed her fingers to his neck as she dreaded what she might find.

For a moment the world seemed to stop... and then she felt it. A pulse.

"Oh thank god..." Bree mumbled and rested her head on her brother for a moment, just breathing and feeling the slight rise and fall of his chest, letting it calm her.

"Oh thank god." she repeated as she evaluated the situation again, and as she tried to, carefully, pull him out from under the supposed-to-be-roof, Bree realized he was just as stuck as she herself had been a few moments ago.

The teen drew a shaky breath as she thought about how quickly things had gotten out of hands, how quickly a foot stuck in the floor had escalated into... _this_.

"I should've watch where I was going..." Bree mumbled as she felt a tear slid down her cheek. If only she had been more careful in the staircase... if only she hadn't gotten stuck...

 _No,_ she thought sternly. She could go over everything and say 'what if', but she didn't have time for that. _Chase_ didn't have time for that. He needed help, and that was now. She had to get him out, she had to... she had to get Adam. Adam and Leo. They could help.

With a feeling of relief Bree reached up to her ear. Adam and Leo could help her. They could help Chase. She just needed to contact them and...

she paled.

Her com set was gone. Her com set was _gone_!

"No." Bree looked around frantically, but all she saw was dust and wood. She started feeling around searching for the small device. But to what end? Even if she did find it, the chances weren't big it would still work.

 _It's okay, just breathe. Just breathe. Breathe and think._ The day had been really stressful, she just needed to calm down and it would be okay.

Her eyes landed on Chase.

"It's gonna be okay," she mumbled and stoke his cheek with one hand as she removed his com set with the other and put it in her own ear.

"Adam?! Leo?!" she shouted, but was meet by a loud static sound. It was broken...

"No..." Bree felt more tears falling. She couldn't contact her brothers. Not if she stayed here, and she _couldn't_ leave Chase. She didn't dare too...

"Adam! Leo! HELP!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. But no one came. _They didn't hear_...

"I-It's gonna be okay." she repeated as she gentle lifted Chase's head in her lap, positioning herself so she had perfect view of him as well as the door. Adam and Leo would find them. They _had_ too. "I'm gonna fix this. Y-You're gonna be okay, Chase. You're gonna be just fine."

XxXxX

"Yeah, that's everyone." Leo said as the last ambulance closed its doors. The paramedic hesitated however.

"You sure?"

"I'm sure? Of course I'm sure!" Leo exclaimed. "What, I don't look capable of handling this situation?"

"You sure you want him to answer that?" Adam asked, causing his younger brother to glare at him.

"It's everyone!" The paramedic nodded, but paused again and looked back at the bionic teens.

"Thank you." he said before jumping in the driver's seat and pulling out.

His words caused Leo to smile. Begin a bionic hero was awesome!

"Can we go home now? I'm tired." Adam admitted.

"Yeah, let's just grab Bree and Mr. Mission Leader. I can't believe he ditched us like that! 'I'm gonna go check on Bree'." Leo muttered mockingly. "Yeah, just you go and leave us with the work."

Adam chuckled, but then frowned as he looked among the houses. "Uhm, just a question..."

"Yeah?" Leo responded as a go-ahead, though he was still looking after the ambulance.

"Where are they?"

"What?" Leo asked, finally turning around. He frowned as he scanned the area before him with all the firefighters and police officers, but no Bree and Chase. "They should-..."

"Chase?" Leo called into over the com set, but his brother didn't response. "Bree? Can you guys hear me?... Hmm, that's weird" he continued looking up at Adam.

"Come on, let's go look for them." the older boy suggested.

XxXxX

"Bree! Chase!" Adam shouted a few minutes later as the boys almost had made it to the other side of the block. Yet, they still hadn't seen a sign of their siblings.

"Where are they?" Leo muttered to himself. To be honest, he was starting to get worry. Where _could_ they be?

"Excuse me!" Leo then called to a nearby police officer, who looked up from his notepad. "Have you seen our brother and sister?"

The man shook his head, "No, not in a while."

Nodding his head as a thank you, Leo continued to ponder the situation. _Why would they just be gone? It isn't like they can just disappear... Or, well, Bree_ do _have her invisibility app, but she can't_ disappear. _Where are they?!_

"Oof!" Leo walked straight into his brother. "Adam! What are you doing?"

"Did... Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Leo asked, straining his ears to catch any sound.

"-dam! Leo!"

"Bree?!" both males shouted.

"HELP! Hurry! P-Please..."

Hearing their sister's distressed voice, Adam and Leo shared a quick glance before they followed the sound to house number 13.

XxXxX

Even before they had entered the house they knew it was bad. You could tell from the outside that a part of the house had collapsed!

"Bree! Are you oka-" Adam stopped dead in his tracks as he saw the horrifying scene before him. "Chasey?"

As his brother fell to the floor beside his siblings, one hand softly placed on Bree's shoulder, Leo swallowed the big lump that was formed in his throat. He glanced from his sister's red eyes and tear-stained face, to the unconscious boy in her lap, and then to his other brother, who looked worried and unusually serious.

"What happened?" he asked in a quiet voice, but Bree just shook her head, fighting against a new wave of tears.

"We gotta get him out of here, but-"

"You're bleeding." Adam interrupted as he stared at his sister with wide eyes.

Frowning slightly, Bree touched her head again. She had completely forgotten about that.

"I'm okay." she said. "B-But we gotta get Chase out of here."

"You sure you're okay?" Leo asked, and Bree nodded again.

"We gotta get him out of here." she repeated, and now it was her brother's turn to nod.

"Okay. Come on." he gave his oldest brother a slight push, which seemed to finally snap him out of his daze as he looked away from the red in Bree's hair.

With combined effort -meaning mostly Adam and his strength- they managed to finally free Chase. The oldest carefully lifted up the fallen brother as Leo helped Bree to her feet.

"We have to- Ah!" Bree cut herself of as she once again put weight on her left foot, causing another wave of pain to radiate through her. Though this time Leo was there to keep her standing.

"You're hurt!" he stated and placed her arm over his shoulders, supporting her.

"It's not that bad." Bree mumbled and looked down at her naked foot. "Probably just a sprain..."

"Come on, we gotta get them out of here and to a doctor." Adam told his brother and they walked out of the ruined house.

Once outside again, both brothers froze as they realized their huge mistake.

"The ambulances..." Leo breathed. _You sure?_ the paramedic's voice echoed in his head. Why, _oh why_ , had they sent them away?!

"Let's go back to the academy." Adam decided, knowing someone had to take charge. The nearby hospitals were doubtless busy now, so it would probably be better to head straight home... probably.

XxXxX

"What are you laughing about?! It's not funny!"

"Oh come on, Douglas, it's hilarious! I mean just-"

Donald cut himself off as he heard the hydroloop open, closely followed by Leo's frantic shouts.

"Big D! Big D!"

And as he turned around, Donald felt his heart skip a beat at the sight of his kids...

* * *

 **Reviews are always appreciated! :)**

 **Not sure when the next part will be up... though not too far from now ;)**

 **Until next time! :) /Libra**


	7. Taking The Hit (part 3)

**Here's you update guys! It's finally time to finish _Taking The Hit_ :D**

 **Sorry for the wait, I've been a little occupied by school and my new story _A For Always_. Which is my advent calendar consisting of oneshots based on words in alphabetical order (December 1st = a word on A, December 2nd = a word on B, and so on). We've got some hurt/comfort, some angst and actually some happy-ish ones too. You should check it out, a new chapter every day until Christmas eve :)**

 ** _Disclaimer: Don't own the show. Never have. Never will._**

* * *

 **Taking The Hit** **(part 3)**

Sometimes even the girl with super speed can be too slow. Sometimes it's somebody else who has the faster reflexes. And sometimes that means that that "somebody else" takes the hit instead of her.

Focus: Chase and Bree

* * *

 _And as he turned around, Donald felt his heart skip a beat at the sight of his kids..._

"Guys?!" Donald exclaimed as he saw the dirty and dusty quartet; Adam carrying an unconscious Chase and Leo supporting Bree, who was bleeding from her head and was missing a shoe. "What happened?!"

Douglas opened his mouth to say something as well, but got interrupted by Leo.

"Can your little freak outs wait?!"

The irritation in his voice combined with the urgency and panic was all that was needed to break the Davenport brothers from their shock, and they quickly ushered the kids to the infirmary.

XxXxX

Some moments later, Douglas was sitting in the small waiting room outside the infirmary together with Adam, Bree and Leo; who had all cleaned up and changed into more comfortable clothes. Bree had gotten her head and foot -which was indeed sprained- bandaged too.

Hearing the door open the four of them looked up to see Donald say some last words to the doctor before stepping out, his posture tense and his face tired. He sighed as he lowered himself into one of the chairs, putting his head in his hands.

The room fell into yet another silence before Donald raised his head again.

"The, uhm... The doctor should be done in a minute or so, so we can see him." he said and bit his lip as he looked down at his hands, the air suddenly feeling heavy.

"But... he's gonna be alright, right?" Leo asked and you couldn't miss the hopeful tone.

"Yeah, of course." Donald replied instantly, though you could tell from his voice that it wasn't that simple. He shared a glance with his brother before looking at the three teens.

"What happened?"

The boys on the couch exchanged a glance as Adam pulled his arm tighter around their sister, who seemed to shiver all of a sudden. Leo took a deep breath and looked up at the two adults, who were waiting expectantly.

"I... I actually _don't_ know. Chase told us he was gonna check on, Bree and then... I don't know, the roof collapsed I guess." the boy shot a glance at Bree as her breath hitched in her throat.

"Okay." Donald said, trying to process the information. _The roof collapsed I guess_. He was now sure he did not want to hear the details about that.

"The fire did quite some damage, huh." Douglas mumbled and Leo nodded.

"Yeah. And this was even a house that wasn't burning anymore."

"Oh... Well, there have been some complaints about the quality of these houses even before this whole mess. There was actually supposed to be an inspector there today."

"He wasn't supposed to be there." Bree suddenly said, her voice quiet.

"What?" Donald asked confused.

"Chase." Bree clarified. "He wasn't supposed to be there. He wasn't supposed to be in that house at all..."

Her voice decreased in volume as tears brimmed her eyes. The others sat in silence as the girl tried to collect herself. Adam gave her another supportive squeeze, encouraging her to go on.

"He wasn't supposed to be in that house." Bree repeated, her eyes still fixed on the floor. "But I-... I got stuck in the floor so I told Pete to run, and he... he must've told Chase, because he came in some minute later."

Bree took a deep breath as she absentminded started fingering on her shirt.

"The- The roof was in really poor condition and it... it collapsed." Bree continued, her voice barely audible at the end. She drew a shuddering breath and fought back the tears. There was no doubt about it, this was the really hard part of the story. "I-... I-... Uh..."

A pained sob was heard from Bree and Adam ran his hand up and down her arm in an attempt to sooth her.

"I was too late..." Bree continued as a tear slowly made its way down her cheek. "Chase pushed me out of the way. He-... He saved me. He saved me and took the hit instead." As she said that, Bree finally looked up from the floor, her eyes like windows to her soul and all the chaotic emotions in there.

"Bree..." Donald begun, not really sure of what to say as his daughter sniffed again. Luckily he didn't have to as the doctor's voice sounded form the door.

"Mr. Davenport?"

"Yeah?" Donald said and stood up, unable to keep the hope out of his own voice. The others followed his lead, except from Bree, who couldn't really stand that well on her injured foot.

"He's fine, like I told you. He was really lucky today. The worst if it was just superficial. Though there _were_ some internal bleedings and he's suffered a pretty bad concussion. But he should make a full recovery, don't worry. He just needs some rest." the doctor explained and smiled at the relief in the family members' faces. "He's still unconscious. I'm not sure when he'll wake up, but you can see him now if you wish."

"Yes please." Donald said immediately and took a step before turning towards the doctor once again. "Thank you."

With a smile and a slight bow of his head the doctor disappeared and the family entered the room.

XxXxX

"You heard the doctor." Donald said a while later. "Chase is gonna be fine. He just need to rest... like you all do. It's been a long day, so why don't we call it a night?"

The agreements that followed confirmed Donald's guess. They were all pretty exhausted. Though Bree just shook her head, causing him to frown. The girl hadn't said a word since they'd entered the room. She had just sat in the chair by her brother's side, holding his hand and not focusing on anything but the slow rise and fall of his chest.

"'Night, Chasey." Adam mumbled and tousled his brother's hair gently.

"Yeah, see you tomorrow." Leo added and patted his leg.

"Bree?" Donald asked carefully as the girl didn't make a move to follow her brothers. But she only shook her head again, causing her father to sigh.

"Why don't you just let her stay here tonight, Donnie?" Douglas suggested quietly. "She shouldn't be standing on that foot anyway."

"Yeah, I guess that's better." Donald agreed and his brother left the room too. He stood still in the middle of the room for a few more minutes, before slowly making his way over to his only daughter.

"Bree," he said and he crouched down to her eye-level, but she refused to look at him. "Bree look at me."

Slowly, and unwillingly, the girl let go of her brother's hand and turned towards her father, her eyes shiny with tears.

"This isn't your fault." Donald said, then held up a hand as Bree was about to protest. "No, listen to me. This _i_ _sn't_ your fault. Okay? You have to know that, right?"

Once again the bionic girl opened her mouth to say something, but then closed it again. And with her eyes focused on her hands, she slowly nodded.

"Good." Donald said and straightened up again. "Try getting some sleep, Bree. You need it." and with a soft pat on her shoulder, he left the room as well.

Bree stayed like that, staring at her hands in her lap, until she could no longer hear the footsteps echoing down the hall. It was first then she looked up at her brother again. He looked so pale, so small, _s_ _o fragile_ , lying in that bed. She tenderly fixed the messed up hair Adam had cause before she smoothed out the sheets -several times- and then stroke his hair again, before she took his hand in hers again.

Taking a deep breath, Bree looked at his face. She wanted to say this. She _needed_ to say this. And she wasn't sure if she would be able to do it to his face, so she had to say it now.

"C-Chase?" she asked, not really exception an answer, and not getting any either. "I... I don't know what to say... Thank you I guess. For... For what you did. Even though it was so _incredibly stupid_ , and I really hate you for it right now."

She let out a shaky laugh, though there was no humor in it.

"Seriously. What were you thinking?" she drew a breath and looked down at their hands as more tears slide down her face. "I'm the one with super speed... I'm the one who's supposed to save _you_ from a collapsing roof... I'm the one who's supposed to be fast..."

The tears picked up speed as a new sob tore through her.

"I-I'm sorry, Chase. This is all my fault! It doesn't matter what Mr. Davenport says, it _is_ my fault... _You saved me_. And... And you-"

Suddenly Bree froze as she was certain she had just felt something... A soft squeeze of her hand.

"Chase?" she asked and looked up at his face again... but there was no change there. _Nothing._

"Great, now you're imagining things too, Bree." the girl muttered and looked down again.

 _"B-Bree?"_

Her head shot up at lightning speed at the raspy utter of her name.

"Chase!" she exclaimed as she saw her brother's confused hazel eyes staring back at her. "Oh, thank god! You're okay!"

Bree embraced her brother tightly, though yet tenderly as she suddenly got strongly aware of his injuries... _The ones he had taken for her._ She could feel herself shake with tears and joy as she felt her little brother return her hug.

"Thank god, you're okay." she mumbled again and held on for just a little while longer before slowly lowering herself back in the chair. "How are you?"

"I'm-"

"And don't you dare say 'fine'." she added, her voice suddenly irritated. Her brother sighed and took a moment to look at her more clearly, his gaze halting at the bandage around her head.

"I'm... okay, I guess." he said, a bit calculating. "Though slightly confused."

"You-... You don't remember what happened?" Bree asked carefully and Chase looked at her intensely again as he tried to. Then his eyes widened as it all came back.

"Oh..."

" _Oh_?!" she questioned angrily. "Chase, you could have _died!_ "

"I didn't..." he mumbled quietly.

"What were you thinking?! Why would you do that?!"

"Well, to be honest, I wasn't exactly." Chase admitted. "I just... kind of acted on instinct."

"You could have died..." Bree repeated, the anger now replaced with the previous fear. "You could have died for me."

"Yeah, I guess."

"Why would you-..." Bree cut herself off, momentarily overwhelmed by the emotions. "You shouldn't have done that."

"I had to."

"You could have died." she said again.

"I didn't. Bree, _I am fine._ Don't worry." he squeezed her hand as she drew a shaky breath. "I had to do it, or else you would be in this bed... But you're okay, right?"

Bree let out a laugh, a real laugh this time. Typical Chase and worry about her when he almost had died today.

"I'm fine." she smiled; then she paused for a moment before looking at him intensely. "...Thanks."

"Mhm..." he mumbled and yawned.

"You need to sleep. You look exhausted." Bree said and gave her brother's hand a last squeeze before letting go of it again.

"Speak for yourself." he mumbled as his eyes started closing. "You look crappy."

"Me?" Bree giggled softly. "You're the one with the concussion."

"Yeah? Well, your head looks pretty messed up too."

"You got crushed by a roof, Chase. I think that takes the price."

"Maybe. But you're the one with the sprained ankle." he mumbled, causing Bree to looked down at her foot surprised.

"How did you..."

As she looked up again, her brother's face was relaxed and peaceful and his breathing deep.

"Well, at least I didn't bleed on the inside." she mumbled with a slight shake of her head. "Goodnight Chase."

She gave her little brother -who had once again risked his life for her, taking what could have been a deadly hit- a kiss on the cheek before she made herself comfortable in the chair and started drifting off as well.

* * *

 **Reviews** **are always appreciated! You should know that by know ;)**

 **Next time I think I'll explore a pairing I don't have much experience in: Chase and Tasha! And that one won't be a injured!Chase, though that does not mean he will get it easy (mwahahaha!) I know I'm mean, but I do it because I love you Chasey!**

 **Until next time! :) /Libra**


	8. It's Okay

**Hey, I'm back with another _In Your Time of Need_ chapter! And I just want to thank you, for all the wonderful reviews! They really mean a lot! :D**

 **ENJOY! :D**

 ** _Disclaimer: As you probably know, the show and characters aren't mine._**

* * *

 **It's Okay**

Everyone has nightmares. Everyone can wake up in the middle of the night crying for the family they thought they'd lost. And everyone deserves to have a mother who makes it all better again.

Focus: Chase and Tasha

* * *

Tasha rubbed her eyes tiredly and pulled the morning robe tighter around her as she made her way to the stairs. She loved her husband, she really did. Donald was a great guy. Kind of weird, pretty loud and totally egotistic, but great. Though there obviously were moments when she missed having her own bed. Like when her dear husband decided she was the perfect place to warm his ice-cold feet on in the middle of the night. How could he even have that cold feet? He had like a gazillion pair of socks!

Whatever the reason was, being awakened by what feels like a piece of the Arctic ice being pressed against your bare skin kind of ruins your ability to sleep. So Tasha was walking down the stairs, fully intending on making herself a sweet cup of tea. And if Eddy reared his ugly head she would throw the warm drink on him and blame her son. Leo -and everyone else in the house for that matter- _did_ detest the little computer thingy almost as much as Tasha herself, and right now she wasn't in the mood to be a good mom.

But when she got to the landing, she froze as a sound reached her ears. She stood completely still, barley even breathing, and listened to the faint sound as her eyes adjusted to the darkness. It didn't take her long to identify the sound, _crying_. Someone was crying.

Tasha stood there for a few more minutes as she looked around in the faint glow from the lamp on the small table by the couch. _It was Chase._ She could see the youngest bionic sitting in the couch, and she could tell he was greatly upset and was struggling to stop the tears that kept coming.

Ignoring her earlier decision, Tasha felt her mother instincts take over as she descended the last few steps and made her way over to the couch.

"Chase?" she said, her voice soft so not to startle the boy. Chase jumped at the sound either way and looked up at her shocked -his eyes red and puffy.

"T-Tasha?" he asked and wiped at his eyes. "What- What are you-"

"Is everything okay?" she interrupted and sat down next to him. "Are _you_ okay?"

"Me? I'm fine." he said and looked away from her. Well, she hadn't been a mother for this long to fall for something that easy.

"What happened?" she asked and put a comforting hand on his shoulder, but he still refused to look at her. "Chase?"

He reluctantly looked up at her and she could see the tears glistening in his eyes.

"What happened?" she asked softly once more as she gave him a soft squeeze.

"J-Just a nightmare, that's all." he mumbled and looked down at his feet, his gaze sad and... _shameful?_

"Why don't you tell me what happened?" Tasha asked and made herself comfortable in her seat, her cup of tea completely forgotten. But Chase just shook his head. "Come on, maybe I can help." she continued to push, though her voice was still gentle. She knew it was no use to force the answer, he had to make the choice to tell her himself.

"It's just... I... I couldn't save them." he mumbled and his voice broke at the end as the tears slipped down his face again.

"Who?" Tasha asked carefully as she rubbed his back soothingly. "Who couldn't you save?"

"A-Adam... a-and Bree..." Chase choked out. "I-... I couldn't protect them. Couldn't-... Couldn't save them. I-... They-..."

He broke down again as the sobs started erupting from him. It sounded so awful in Tasha's ears and without really thinking about it she pulled the bionic boy into a hug, holding him tightly against her. She felt him froze for a moment, and then he leaned into her, seeking the comfort he desperately needed.

"Shh... It's okay." she mumbled and ran her fingers through his hair as she felt him shake with tears. "Shh, it's okay. Just breath, Chase. It will be okay... It was just a nightmare. You're all fine. Adam and Bree are fine... It was just a nightmare... Don't worry. You won't lose them like that."

Chase sniffed again and pushed himself away from her.

"Y-You can't know that." he said and the pain in his eyes broke Tasha's heart, a boy that aged shouldn't feel like that.

"You _can't_ know that." Chase repeated. "You don't know if it'll happen..."

"Oh, sweetie..." Tasha said and stroke his cheek as she once again wondered over the mind of her husband's youngest. It couldn't be easy to have a mind like that. That couldn't be soothed by words like most; that couldn't help but run through the possible outcomes of everything; that couldn't stay blissful in the unknown.

"You're right. I don't know that... But I do know this." she said and looked him serious in the eyes. " _You are not alone, Chase._ You don't have to worry about this. Because I know that you'll be there for your brother and sister. And so will your father, and Leo, and me. We won't let anything happen to _any_ of you. Okay?"

There was a quiet moment as he bit his lip, and then he nodded, a small smile tugging at his lips.

"Okay." he said quietly and Tasha smiled too and pulled him into another embrace as she kissed his forehead, happy that she somehow had managed to ease his troubled mind.

"Do you wanna go back down?" she asked as she broke the hug and he shook his head.

"Okay, then you can just stay here." she continued as she glanced at the clock, _03:23._ "Do you want me to stay?"

"No, I'll be fine." he said and slid down into a lying position.

"Okay, but don't you hesitate to come up for anything." she said as she tucked him in a blanket and gave him another kiss. "Good night Chase."

"Goodnight" he mumbled as she walked up the stairs, but she stopped on the landing again as he called her name.

"You won't... You won't tell the other about this, right?" he asked, his voice a bit worried as she looked down at him.

"No, don't worry. This is just between us." she smiled and he nodded.

Tasha walked up the stairs, stole the warm duvet from her husband and fell back into a restful sleep. In the morning, Chase was already up and awake when she came down to the kitchen. He was silently packing his schoolbag and glanced up at her timidly when she greeted. A while later, the others came in as well.

"Morning, honey." Donald said and kissed her cheek and she smiled at him, not that angry at him anymore, especially as she looked over at the second youngest boy.

"Oh, pancakes!" Adam cheered as he saw what she was cooking and reached for the first, and by now only finished, plate of the delicious breakfast.

"Ah ah!" Tasha exclaimed and the boy retracted his hand quickly as she almost slapped him with the spatula. The others took their seats as well with baffled looks as Donald raised an eyebrow at his wife.

"Chase was here first." Tasha explained and smiled at the boy as pushed the pancakes towards him. "He'll get the first plate."

"Thanks Tasha." the youngest bionic said and Tasha knew it was for a lot more than denying his brother the first pancake, so she just smiled and nodded her head, the night's events running through her head.

* * *

 **And we're done! Hope I did Tasha justice, I haven't written her before!** **It was actually quite fun writing this pairing, so if inspiration allows, I'll probably write something more with them :D**

 **I would also like to dedicate this chapter to my mom (who passed away a little over eight years ago...) Love you, miss you! And to all the other moms in the world as well!** **If you have the chance to give your mom a big loving hug, do it, you never know when it will be the last...**

 **Anyway, hope you liked it! Reviews are always appreciated!** **:D**

 **Who do you wanna see next (besides Chase, that is)? Douglas? Donald? Adam? Bree? Leo? A student? Adam, Bree _and_ Leo? Let me know in the comments! ;)**

 **Until next time! :) /Libra**


	9. I Can't

**Hey, I'm finally back with a new chapter! :D First chapter of 2017 (yay)! It's also the longest one! :)**

 **ENJOY! :D**

 ** _Disclaimer: Do you think I would be here writing fanfiction if I actually owned the show? So no, no I do not own it, nor do I own the characters._**

* * *

 **I Can't...**

"I can't sleep in there..." "Because of what happened?" He shamefully nodded his head, eyes still glued to the floor.

Chase has trouble sleeping in his capsule after the events in "Bro Down", but luckily he doesn't have to face his fear alone.

Focus: Chase and Mr. Davenport

* * *

His eyes quickly shot open as he desperately tried to get the air into his craving lungs.

 _Calm down!_

He closed his eyes for a moment again and drew in deep, slow breaths as he tried -and failed- to tell his brain that the sensation of suffocating was just his imagination.

 _Just breathe... In... Out... Come on, just breathe, calm down..._

Opening his eyes again slowly, Chase gaze drifted from his right to his left, from his brother to his sister, and then back again. He couldn't breathe. _He couldn't freaking breathe!_

Just as it felt like he would pass out due to asphyxia, he forced the capsule door open and practically fell out into the cold, fresh air. Gulping down deep breaths, the youngest bionic stumbled up to the cyber-desk as he tried to get his heartbeat to slow down to a normal rhythm. He clutched the edge tightly as he hoped and prayed that his loudness hadn't awoken his siblings.

After a few more minutes of breathing and shaking, Chase glanced back at the capsules. Both Adam and Bree were snoring in their deep sleep. Letting a sigh of relief push past his lips, Chase looked down at his white knuckles and slowly eased his hold of the desk.

His breathing had finally calmed down, but he could still feel the sweat that caused his clothes to stick uncomfortable to his skin and the tears that burned his eyes. He couldn't do it... _He couldn't sleep in his capsule..._ Slowly, almost afraid to see it, Chase glanced back at what _used_ to be his very own place for safety and rest. Now? Now it only caused his chest to tighten painfully as memories of the events two nights before flooded his mind.

Trying to shake the thoughts and fear Chase looked at his sleeping siblings once more before he quietly made his way up to the living room. He wouldn't be able to sleep anyway... Yesterday he had been thankful for the fact that Mr. Davenport hadn't been able to fix the shattered door until the next day, but today he had no excuse to _not_ sleep there. Well, except the truth, which he wasn't too keen on admitting...

 _He was too scared to sleep in his own capsule._ Because every time he closed the door, it felt like he would die. He couldn't breathe in there... Chase couldn't help the groan that escaped him as he defeated put his head in his hands. What the heck had he done to himself?

He really wanted to blame someone else for it... Adam, Mr. Davenport, even God -if such a being now existed- but he knew he couldn't. It was nobody's fault; it had simply been an accident. One which Chase himself had made possible... Why couldn't he have just let things be as they were?

Sure, it had been wonderful when Adam didn't run around and threw punches and people... but was it actually worth it? It wasn't like Adam would stop with it. So all it had really done was make Chase unable to sleep in his own capsule; make him afraid of being trapped and asphyxiated by his own "bed"; make him panic anytime he was in a small, hot room... It had only been two nights ago, yet still Chase could tell he wouldn't just forget and move on.

"Ha, if you could be that lucky!" Chase muttered to the quiet and -at least what he thought- empty room.

"Chase?"

The sudden voice behind him actually caused Chase to jump up from his spot on the couch and spin around, wide hazel eyes meeting surprised brown ones.

"M-Mr. Davenport?" Chase said, and mentally cursed himself for stuttering.

"Chase," Mr. Davenport said again, sadder this time as he made his way over to the couch, and Chase wanted nothing more than to just run out of the room as his father placed a hand on his shaking shoulder. _O_ _h boy, he was actually shaking!_

"Is everything alright?"

"Yes." Chase said, probably a little too fast because Mr. Davenport was looking at him scrutinizing.

"You sure?"

"Y-Yeah, why- why wouldn't it?" Okay, he _had_ to stop with the stuttering.

"Chase..." Mr. Davenport said again and sat down on the couch. Chase continued to stand up, for a moment wanting to just go back down to the lab, until he remembered what the problem was in the first place. His father looked up at him, waiting for him to join him, and Chase sighed as he sat down, biting his cheek and eyeing the floor.

"How come you're not sleeping?" _Right, the only question he couldn't answer at the moment._

"Hmm?" Chase hummed in lack of anything else to say and lifted his head a bit, but kept his eyes trained on the floor.

"You're not sleeping. Why's that?"

"Oh, you know... not tired...?" he replied, but it even sounded like a question in his own ears. He should just go back down, sit in the lab all night, and then in the morning pretend that he had actually slept. Mr. Davenport placed his hand on his shoulder again, squeezing it softly, and Chase chanced a glance at the man. His gaze fell back down when he saw the stern expression.

"Don't lie to me, Chase." Mr. Davenport said, his words reprimanding and Chase felt a light stab of guilt; he didn't want to lie to him, but he couldn't just tell the truth...

"Chase."

The boy pressed his lips together.

"Why aren't you sleeping?"

Chase could feel his eyes starting to sting with tears once more.

"Why aren't you in your capsule?"

Chase had to bite back a sob; _why couldn't he just go away!_ Mr. Davenport squeezed his shoulder once more and Chase pried his mouth open, ready to say he was going to go back down now when...

"I can't sleep in there..."

The truth slipped right through his lips. The ugly, awful truth. _God, he sounded like a little boy._

"Because of what happened?" his father asked shocked, and he shamefully nodded his head, eyes still glued to the floor.

"Oh, Chase..." Mr. Davenport sighed sadly and Chase finally looked up at him, his vision blurry by the unshed tears. Mr. Davenport seemed speechless, opening his mouth just to close it again, all the while rubbing his son's arm comfortingly.

"Why-... Why haven't you said anything?"

Chase looked down at his hands, a tear slipping down his cheek. _'Why hadn't he said anything?' Because it was just an embarrassing, irrational fear!_ But the capsule was just so small, so hot, so... _suffocating!_

"Chase?" Mr. Davenport asked and this time Chase couldn't stop the sob that tore through him as more tears spilled.

Before he even had the time to react he was pulled into a tight -and surprising- hug. Another sob left him and he buried his head in his father's neck, drawing in the smell there. It smelled like... _money_. No kidding, the man actually smelled money.

"Hey," Mr. Davenport said and pulled the boy away from him for a moment. "Look at me."

Chase didn't obey, his eyes on his own hands, but the man didn't say anything else until he reluctantly looked up at him. Mr. Davenport didn't, once again, know what to say. What _could_ he say?

"Chase..."

Except his son's name for the umpteenth time that night.

"Why haven't you said anything?" he asked again, but Chase just shook his head, a few more tears rolling down his face.

 _How could he not have noticed?_ He was the father; shouldn't he see that his son was terrified of his own sleeping place? But then again, he wasn't really known as the father of the year... But still...

"Why?"

"I-... I don't know..." Chase mumbled, his gaze falling down once more. "I-I... I didn't wanna bother you, I guess. It's just-... It's just so _stupid_..."

"It's not stupid, Chase." Mr. Davenport said and tilted his head up again. _Oh, how he hated how pained they looked!_ Chase shouldn't be scared like that, or embarrassed of it... "It's not stupid."

Chase pulled his head from his light grasp and looked down at the floor. "It feels stupid..."

"But it's not, Chase, it's-..." _God, he was so bad at these things!_ After all these years, you would think he had learnt _something_. "You want to talk about it?"

Chase glanced at him and then shook his head. "T-There's nothing to talk about."

"Chase what happened was... traumatizing." Mr. Davenport said, remembering his own panic as he had realized what was happening, and then the fear when he realized that he couldn't do anything to keep his son from dying before his own eyes. Shaking the thoughts from his head Mr. Davenport focused back on Chase.

"Trauma?" the boy said and huffed out a humorless laugh. "A word originating from the Ancient Greek word τραῦμα, which means 'wound' or 'damage'. It describes a deeply upsetting experience, physical injury or emotional distress, or the emotional shock and effect due to such an event."

"Don't-... Don't do that, please." Mr. Davenport begged and Chase looked at him, causing him to see the distress and self-loathe in his eyes. "Don't _understate_ it like that. Not this. Just admit something's wrong."

Chase shook his head again and Mr. Davenport thought he would shut off again, but then the boy sighed.

"I'm not traumatized..." he mumbled, avoiding eye contact with his father once more. "It's just... _I'm scared._ "

Mr. Davenport nodded his head slowly, trying to wrap his head around what to do, what to say. He _had_ dealt with the kids being scared before, but... not like this. A five-year-old scared of the darkness, an eight-year-old scared of the unknown, an eleven-year-old scared of failing; yes, on different occasions actually. But one of them being scared like this? No, not really...

"It's-... It's _paralyzing_..." Chase continued and Mr. Davenport looked back at him, grateful that he didn't have to say anything for the moment and that the boy seemed to go on by his own choice.

"Every time I close the door it-... It feels like-..." Mr. Davenport saw his youngest frown as he tried to put words to the feelings... But maybe it wasn't the words that were the hard part. "It feels like I'm going to die."

Mr. Davenport actually flinched; luckily Chase was too focused on the floor to notice. He knew it was bad... He knew his son was scared and so. It was almost something to expect after an event like that. Things could have gone really bad really fast; they almost did too... But to have it put that blunt, it wasn't nice. He still didn't know what to do about it... _What could he do?_

"I-I... I can't breathe in there." Chase continued, his voice breaking slightly as the tears threatened to fall once more. "I just-... I can't breathe... It feels like I'm trapped again. Like everything is happening all over again, except-... Except I'm alone this time... There's no one there to help me... There's no one there to save me..."

Mr. Davenport quickly wipes at his own eyes -and yes, he would totally deny it if anybody asked- before he squeezes his son's shoulder again. The boy looked up at him and he saw that the tears indeed had begun falling again; slow silent tears slipped down the boy's pale cheeks. For a moment he forgot what he was going to say but then quickly shook his head, clearing his thoughts.

"It's okay." he said and didn't miss the roll of the eyes as Chase, for the umpteenth time that night, looks down at the floor. "We'll figure this out, okay?"

No reply.

"It's going to work out, given a little time and guidance." _And perhaps some research in how to help your kid with traumatic stress._ "But maybe you should stay up here for tonight?"

That surely got a reaction; hazel eyes full of... hope and fright?... looked up at him.

"You can stay in one of the spare bed rooms. If you want to that is."

Slowly Chase nodded.

"Yes, that-... I think I would like that." he said and smiled weakly, which caused Mr. Davenport to relax slightly. That was the first smile -despite how small it might be- that the boy had offered during the whole time on the couch. Maybe he _was_ doing something right after all.

"It's getting late." Mr. Davenport said, not even daring to look at the clock; it was going to be a long day tomorrow. _But it would be worth it_.

"Maybe we should get back to bed?" he suggested and Chase stood up, seeming a bit relieved.

"But we'll figure this out, okay?" he asked, stopping the teen for a moment.

"Okay, Mr. Davenport." Chase said and he seemed to actually mean it.

"Good, now go get some sleep, you need it." Mr. Davenport said and gave his son a gentle pat on the back. Lots of emotions ran through the man as he watched the boy walk down the hallway.

"We'll figure this out." he mumbled to himself, before suddenly remembering why he was there. He had to unplug his latest invention, Tasha would kill him if it blew up the kitchen... again.

* * *

 **So what did you think? To be honest, I have wanted to write this one for a while now! :)**

 **Reviews are like candy, and I love candy! :D**

 **The next one will be a little "Mission Misfortune" I think ;) It's time for some more sibling love! And then the one after that will probably be a Chase and Douglas one! See you then! :) /Libra**


	10. Mission Misfortune

**I was planning on writing this yesterday, but my cat decided my chest was a good sleeping place ;) Cuddling with your cat is just so cozy!**

 **Though I am so sorry for my absence from my Lab Rats' stories, but, you know, life, school and all that stuff. I still can't believe I'm graduating in exactly two weeks... O.O**

 **Anyways, ENJOY! :D**

* * *

 **Mission Misfortune**

Nothing can go wrong when you're fighting a lunatic, who by the way is wearing a robot suit, in a very unstable building, right? Wrong. Very wrong...

Focus: Chase, Bree and Adam

* * *

Bree couldn't help the cry of pain as she felt her foot give out and she fell to the floor. When she pushed herself back up into a sitting position she saw Chase shield them with his force field as the guy fired at them.

 _What happened to the easy missions?_ Bree thought bitterly as she grabbed her aching foot. _What happened with- Okay, stopping a high speed runaway train maybe isn't the best example... Or a particle collider... Or- Okay! We obviously doesn't have any "easy" missions. Not now, not ever... But they used to at least be normal! And fighting a lunatic in a robot suit isn't._

Bree was snapped out of her thoughts as Chase knelt beside her, a concern look on his face as she continued to held onto her foot. She glanced up for a moment and noticed that Adam had started firing back against their attacker.

"Uhm, guys, he's running away!" Adam suddenly called out and Bree barely had the time to see the guy sprint around the corner. Adam was looking at their brother expectantly and Bree did as well. Usually Adam would have taken off after the guy, but the building was highly unstable and threatened to collapse at any moment and Bree was hurt. That called for a little more carefulness, even in Adam's book.

Bree could see her little brother contemplate the options for a split second before he nodded towards the older boy. "Stop him. But be careful."

"Sweet!" Adam exclaimed and Bree felt a slight worry as she saw her brother rush away. As he rounded the corner she let her gaze return to Chase, who seemed a bit uncertain as well.

"We're not going to regret that, are we?" Bree half-joked and Chase shook his head with a small smirk.

"Adam's got a thick head, I'm more worried about the building." he said before turning his attention to Bree. "Are you okay?"

"Almost," she admitted and gestured to her foot. "I think I sprained it."

"Let me see." he said and she released her grip, letting her brother examine her foot.

"Yeah, that's definitely a sprain." Chase concluded and looked around the room, his gaze stopping on a wooden box. "Come on, let's get you better seated and then I can wrap it for you."

He helped her up on her feet and supported her weight as she limped to the box. Once she was seated he knelt on the ground once more, pulled out a bandage and started to wrap her foot.

"Do you think we-"

 _BA-BAM!_

Bree startled at the loud sound, cutting her question off and looking worriedly towards the corner her brother had disappeared. She glanced down at Chase, who was bitting his lip, his face once more concerned. Bree then let her gaze travel to the walls. Her worry increasing greatly as she could literally see them swaying from the impact.

"H-How much more do you think the building can take?" she barely dared to ask and Chase looked a bit hesitant to answer, before he sighed.

"Not much." he admitted. "Barely nothing. So let's hope that was the sound of Adam getting the upper hand."

Bree nodded quietly as her brother went back to wrapping her injured foot, a bit more hurry to his actions now. She bit her lip as she tried to determine whether or not she should ask the other question that was, and had for the past few minutes, run through her mind. Deciding it was better to share the worry and face the consequences now rather than later she finally asked,

"Have we messed up here?"

Chase stopped the wrapping and looked up at her confused. She could see the cogwheels spinning in his mind as he tried to figure out what she meant.

"Our bionics," she clarified. "We've shown our bionics to that... guy." she continued and barely refrained from calling him a lunatic.

A look of realization crossed her brother's face and he looked down at her foot again as he thought about the question. He fastened the end of the bandage and looked over the wrapping once more. He was still avoiding to answer, doing nothing to ease his sister's worry. Though as he was satisfied with the result he rocked back to his heels and finally looked up at her.

"I really don't think we need to worry about that, Bree." he said slowly as he rose to his feet again. "Chances are big he thinks we're using gadgets like himself, although they're more concealed."

Bree nodded again, feeling relief at her brother's words. "So we're in the clear?"

"We're in the clear." Chase repeated and extended his hand towards her. "Come on, let's go find Adam before the whole place collapses. I really meant it when I said that this thing can barely take anything more."

Hurrying as fast as they, and Bree's foot, could manage the two siblings went after their brother. Turning another corner to the room Bree was sure the loud boom had come from they both froze on the spot. Because there, in the middle of the room, lied Adam. Unmoving.

"Adam!" Bree shouted and didn't waste another second before rushing to her fallen brother. She fell to her knees beside him, shaking his shoulders gently.

"Adam?" she questioned and pushed a few strands of hair behind her ear as she looked him over. He was bleeding from a pretty nasty cut on the top of his head, but otherwise looked fine. Bree shook him gently once more and calling his name again, but he didn't react. She quickly turned towards Chase, who were a few feet away, keeping an eye out for the robot-suited lunatic.

"Ch-" Bree cut herself off as a deafening crack was heard from above. She barely had time to turn her gaze towards the ceiling before it came crashing down towards her.

So did she take her brothers and rush out to safety? No, of course not... Her mind was still in shock after finding Adam knocked out, and he was quite the dead weight right now, so instead she did the only thing she could think about, shielding Adam with her own body...

But the hit never came.

Slowly prying her eyes open Bree quickly recognized the blue shine from her brother's force field. Luckily Chase had seen the danger before it hit them. Because he had somehow crossed the distance and was now protecting the three of them from the collapsed roof. His mouth was a tight line, his jaw set as he stared up at the heavy pieces that could've crushed them. As Bree sat up again Chase's gaze turned towards her. If it was because he saw her move or heard her do it, Bree wasn't sure, but he met her eyes nonetheless.

"I'm okay." she mumbled at the unspoken question in his eyes. He gave her a quick nod and looked back at the roof, shifting his feet slightly. She looked up as well. How much did those roof pieces weigh? A lot more than Chase could hold probably... They were putting a lot of pressure on the force field, and even more strain on her brother. As if on cue Bree noticed the sweat that had started breaking out on her brother's forehead. His force field wasn't supposed to be used like this. It was supposed to divert attacks, shield from blasts. Protect? Yes, but not by holding up collapsed roofs.

"Adam?" Bree asked as she quickly looked back down at her older brother. The cut on his head seemed to have stopped bleeding, but he was still not responding. "Come on, Adam! You have to wake up." Adam could hold the roof. It would be as easy as pie for him. She saw Chase cast a quick glance at them and she bit her lip. Adam had to wake up. The sooner the better. Chase wouldn't be able to hold up the force field forever.

"Come on," she muttered and shook Adam once more. "Wake up!" _Or we'll all die._ But he still didn't move...

She wasn't sure how long time passed -two, three minutes maybe?- but she was really starting to get worried. About Adam and the cut on his head. _He should be waking up... Why isn't he waking up!_ But also about what would happen if he didn't wake up soon. Chase didn't say anything, his eyes were solely focused on the debris above them, but Bree could see that the strain was starting to wear on him. It was no panic yet, but she could see the ominous signs. The sweat , the small shuffles of his feet, the forced breathing, the wobbles that every now and then passed over his arms, the strained expression.

As the time kept ticking by, Bree started to worry that she might lose both her brothers...

"B-Bree..?" Chase stuttered out suddenly, a gasp leaving his lips as the roof pieces shifted above them. Bree stopped in her attempts to wake their brother and looked up at him. He'd shut his eyes tight now and was biting down on his lip so hard he almost broke the skin as his arms wavered dangerously. He hadn't said a word since the collapse. Until now... and Bree knew why. He was telling her it was getting too much. That their time was running out. He was asking, begging, her to do something. Bree's gaze shifted between her brothers as she felt the despair grow. Adam could be seriously hurt, and now Chase was breaking...

That's when another piece of the ceiling, one that somehow still must have been stuck to whatever was left of the roof, fell down. It wasn't big and probably not even that heavy. But it was still weight added to an already too great burden, and as it landed on top of the debris, it caused the pieces to move once more. Greater this time. Chase screamed as his legs gave out and he crashed to his knees. The force field almost came down with him, but he -barely- managed to keep it up...

"I-I can't!" Chase cried out as his arms shook violently, causing his the force field to flicker, which in turned made the roof shift even more. The air came in and out of him in gasping breaths. "I-I c-can't h-hold it."

"No, no, no..." Bree mumbled as she quickly crawled over to him. She placed her hands on his, rather pale and sweaty, cheeks. "You can! I know you can, Chase! Okay? Look at me..." He slowly opened his eyes, tears and pain glistening in them. "Just a little longer, okay? Just hold on for a little longer." she begged him, brushing the hair out of his face. "I know you can do it. So just hang on, okay?" He didn't answer as he closed his eyes again, a small groan leaving his lips. Though as long as he was still trying, still fighting, it was okay, right? But he couldn't keep that up for much longer...

Then another sound, another groan, was heard behind her and Bree spun around rapidly, holding her breath as she looked at her older brother. She didn't really dare to hope, but then she saw it. Adam's eyelids fluttered. Not really opening, but it was a reaction still the same.

"Adam!" she shouted and crawled back to him. She shook him again, rather harshly, and he grunted. The relief was so huge that she could have kissed him in happiness as he opened his eyes, looking at her confused.

"B'ee?" he slurred and she brushed her hand through his hair, smiling at him. "What happened?"

Though before she could answer Chase let out a strangled gasp and Adam shot up straight, his brotherly instincts taking over.

"Chasey?" he questioned, concern written all over his face, and Bree barely dared looking back at her little brother again. A few tears had started rolling down his face and his force field kept flickering, causing the debris to keep moving around above them as the protective bubble threatened to give out any moment. Chase was barely able to keep himself upright, inching closer to the ground for each passing second, and in contrast to his previously gasping breaths his breathing was hardly even present now.

Adam didn't need an explanation. Sometimes he actually could add 2 to 2 -and get a fish. His gaze turned upwards and he immediately jumped to his feet, swaying slightly, before placing himself in the middle, right under most of the debris. He looked at Bree as he place his hands just under the force field and she made her way over to Chase again.

"Chase?" she mumbled and wiped away the tears on his face. He whimpered, making no motion to open his eyes this time. Bree glanced over at Adam. "You ready?" she asked and he nodded, preparing himself to catch the heavy debris. She turned back to Chase, stroking his cheeks.

"Let go." she whispered softly. "It's okay, you can let go now, Chase. Adam's awake, he can hold it." Chase whimpered again, shaking his head slightly. "It's okay..." Bree repeated and stroke his cheeks once more before letting her hands drop to his shoulders. " _Let go._ "

Slowly Chase lowered his hands and the force field flickered a few times before vanishing. Chase collapsed completely against Bree as the roof once more came crashing towards them. Adam managed to stop its decent and prop most of it up again. Not as much as Chase's force field had, but enough to keep them from getting squashed. Adam grunted as he shifted his hold to get a better leverage.

"Chasey?" Bree questioned as she looked down at him. His eyes were closed and his breathing even. He was even more gone than Adam had been. She sighed and brushed her hand through his hair as she hugged him closer to her.

"Can you get out?" Adam asked and Bree looked up to see that there was a hole in the barrier surrounding them. Big enough to climb through. She glanced at him uncertain for a moment before grabbing her unconscious little brother under the arms and crawling out with him, ignoring the stabbing pain in her foot. She had completely forgotten about her sprain... Once she was out Adam dropped the roof, and somehow managed to not make pancake of himself or his toes. He jogged over to where Bree was sitting, still holding Chase, and fell to his knees beside them.

"What happened? Are you alright? You're not hurt, are you? Chase? Is he alright? Will he be okay?" The questions poured out of Adam as his gaze traveled over his siblings.

"I'm fine, Adam" Bree said, but his gaze had already frozen on her foot.

"What happened to your foot?" he asked and Bree followed his gaze.

"Oh, just a sprain, nothing bad." she mumbled and he nodded his head before looking her in the eyes, a soft yet worried expression on his face.

"What happened?"

"The roof collapsed." Bree answer simply. "You were unconscious and it all happened so fast I didn't even think about speeding us out of here."

"Yeah, that was quite a blow..." Adam muttered and rubbed his sore head.

"What happened to you, and that guy?" Bree questioned, pretending to not notice how neither of them talked about Chase. _Will he be okay?_ She didn't know. Mr. Davenport had always warned them about being cautious and not overuse their powers. It could put a lot of strain on their nervous system, which in turn could have catastrophic consequences...

"I kind of threw him out of his suit." Adam said, smiling sheepishly at the memory before turning serious. "He was just a nerd with big toys." he explained and Bree frowned. "He was just a kid. Probably not older than us."

"A kid?" Bree huffed incredulous. God, she wanted to punch him so bad.

"Is... Is Chase going to be okay?" Adam asked, his voice small, and Bree nodded her head stiffly.

"Yes." she said, looking down at Chase's face again. Though she wasn't sure she trusted her own words, the image of him breaking under the pressure of the roof was till all too clear in her mind. _He has to be..._

They sat in silence, watching the rise and fall of their brother's chest and Bree occasionally brushed her hand through Chase's hair as they waited for him to wake up. Bree was really tired now, when the adrenaline left her body and the danger was no longer hanging over their heads her worry for her little brother was the only thing keeping her alert... Then it finally happened.

There was a small movement under Chase's eyelids as his face twisted, turning the relaxed expression into a grimace, and a small, barely audible, groan pushed past his lips. Bree immediately sat up straighter and pushed her hand through his hair once more as Adam scooted closer, his hand resting on Chase's.

"Chasey?" he mumbled and Bree's heart fluttered along with Chase's eyelids. Slowly, painfully so, he pried his eyes open and Bree and Adam were finally greeted by a familiar hazel. Chase groaned again, his gaze traveling around the wrecked building, before settling on his siblings' faces once more. Bree could see the cogwheels spinning in his head as he tried to puzzle together what happened, and it was then it really hit her. Chase saved their lives... _and could have died doing so._

"You okay?" Adam asked as they helped Chase sit up. Chase groaned at the motion and buried his head in his hands, a grimace crossing his face.

"Chase?" Bree questioned, the worry hitting again, as she rubbed his back.

"Mmm..." he mumbled, slowly lifting his head. "Yeah, I'm-" He groaned again, causing Bree to squeeze his shoulder in comfort. "Yeah..."

Bree nodded her head, sharing a quick glance with Adam. Chase was okay. Nausea, pain, headache and dizziness. It was almost to be expected after what he did. She offered him a faint smile. "We should get out of here."

That's when Adam started laughing, causing both Bree and Chase to stare at him as if he was insane. Maybe that rock had hit him harder than Bree had first thought?

"What on Earth are you laughing at?" she questioned and Adam shrugged as he stood up on his feet.

"Nothing, I'm just glad we took the car." he said. "Pretty lucky, huh?"

Bree couldn't help but smile at that and saw Chase do the same. It was quite lucky; Adam had gotten knocked out -it was a miracle he hadn't gotten a concussion- Chase had overstrained himself to the point of collapsing and Bree couldn't exactly get them home with her sprained foot. So, yeah, lucky indeed.

They were all pretty exhausted and worn out by the day's events as they made their way to the car. Chase didn't even protest when Adam scooped him up in his arms, and as Chase's eyes once more fluttered shut, Bree felt relieved by the sight. Chase was okay. He had woken up and would be fine. Now he just needed to rest.

* * *

 **Over three months since the last update, but also over 3,000 words, hope you liked it! Reviews are, as always, appreciated! :D**

 **Until next time dear readers! :) /Libra**


	11. Red Among White (part 1)

**On June 7th, 2016 _In Your Time of Need_ chapter 1: _A Painful Gift_ was posted.**

 **Do you realize what this means? It has today officially been one year since the start of this story! :D Yay ;D**

 **Anyways, I thought we should celebrate that with another chapter!** **ENJOY :D**

* * *

 **Red Among White (part 1)**

Blood in the snow; there was something very symbolic about that. Leo found himself mesmerized by the image, or maybe he just didn't want to face the source of the blood...

"Leo..." He sounded tired, but there was still strength in his voice, and Leo finally dared to look at him. "I'm okay."

Well, that was a lie.

Focus: Chase & Leo

* * *

Leo stared at the red. Blood in the snow; there was something very symbolic about that. The small droplets scattered around the bigger spot. The, almost glowing, crimson color that was such an aberration to the constant white of the forest. Leo found himself mesmerized by the image, or maybe he just didn't want to face the source of the blood...

Where were Adam and Bree? Shouldn't they be back by now...? What if something else had happened to them? _No, they're fine. Don't worry. They're just trying to find a signal, trying to contact Big D._

"Leo..." Chase broke through his thoughts. He sounded tired, but there was still strength in his voice, and Leo finally dared to look at him. His brother tried a weak -and failed- smile. "I'm okay."

Well, that was a lie. A big, fat, obvious lie.

Chase shut his eyes again and bit down on his lip, probably against the pain, or dizziness. His breathing continued to hitch every now and then, and when it didn't it would still be a little too forced to come off as natural. He was leaning heavily against the tree behind him, using it to stay upright. His hands were clutching at his side, the blood seeping through his clothes and fingers and was slowly dropping to the ground, creating a small pool of blood.

He shouldn't be standing up. Adam and Bree didn't even know their brother was hurt, that he was bleeding...

Chase let out a gasp as he opened his eyes again. As he saw that Leo was still staring at him -his face most likely pale and tense- Chase tried another smile, but this one looked even more like a grimace than the last. Leo continued staring.

 _He hid it,_ he thought bitterly. He had hidden it, and would probably haven't even told Leo if he'd been able to. But Leo had found out just as Adam and Bree had disappeared...

 _Leo continue staring at the hilltop their siblings had just crossed. They had just been attacked by freaking wolf robots -_ wolf robots!- _which had caused them to get lost in the forest, and had then agreed that Adam and Bree would go and try find some cell reception and call Big D. They maybe should have all gone, but they had just fought robots -_ WOLF robots!- _and were all pretty beaten up and exhausted, so they figured that only two should go. If they wouldn't find anything, the other two could try. Leo was actually a bit surprised Chase hadn't volunteered to go._

 _Without a warning Chase cried out behind him, and Leo spun around. He saw his brother collapse to all four, or technically three as his hand pressed against his side and he seemed almost unable to breathe. Leo immediately panicked. Chase had been fine just a second ago, hadn't he? Suddenly Leo wasn't so sure..._

 _"Chase?!" Leo questioned as he fell to his knees in the snow beside his brother, one hand on his shoulder as he tried to catch his eye. Slowly Chase raised his head, his eyes glassy and pained, and Leo panicked even more at the fact that he hadn't noticed that something was up. Sure he had still freaked out over the fact that they'd been battling wolf robots -WOLF ROBOTS!- and who might have sent them, but still... He should have noticed._

 _"It's okay, Leo." Chase grunted out, which seemed to take a lot more effort than it should have. He slowly brought up the hand that had been pressed to his side. Leo paled at the blood covering it. "I-It's... It's just a... just a scratch."_

 _Leo stared at him as if he'd lost his mind. Which he had, hadn't he? Just a scratch? Like hell..._

"Leo?" Chase's voice once more pulled him from his thoughts. Leo just blinked at him. "I'm-... It's really... really o-okay..." he seemed to struggle even more than before with the words, and it hadn't slipped Leo's noticed that he changed from "I'm" to "It's". Leo turned away from him.

Leo turned away from him and focused his gaze back on the hilltop. It wasn't okay... But Adam and Bree would come back any second now, and tell them Big D was on his way. Then they would take care of Chase and everything _would be_ okay.

"Just hang on..." Leo mumbled, half to himself, half over his shoulder. "Just hang on and stay with me. Help will be here any moment now..."

 _"Help me up, would you?" Chase said, trying to smile innocently, but a cough caused it to turn to a grimace. Leo seriously wanted to smack him for acting so nonchalantly about it. Plus, he shouldn't stand up if he was hurt. But his brother continued insisting._

 _"Please," Chase mumbled, and Leo knew the boy hated the whimpering tone his voice had taken on. "The ground's cold."_

 _Knowing that if he didn't help him Chase would stand up by himself, Leo finally obeyed. As he propped him up against a nearby tree he got a good look on the source of the wound. It was a bite..._

 _"It bit you." Leo blurted out, staring at his brother wide-eyed. "It bit you. A wolf robot bit you. A_ wolf rob- _"_

 _"Seriously!" Chase groaned and rested his head against the tree, his hands were pressing against the bite -the_ wolf robot _bite- and his eyes were closed. "You're... still freaking out... about that?"_

 _Leo bit his lip at the gasping breaths that split Chase's question, but of course he was still freaking out about that. It had been wolf robots -WOLF ROBOTS!- and Chase had been bit... Leo let his gaze fall as Chase opened his eyes again and stared at the sky through glassy eyes. Leo's own froze at the ground. There was blood in the snow now. Chase's blood. Leo stared at the red._

"L-Leo?" Chase stuttered out and Leo once more spun around, and found himself horrified by the scene before him. His brother wasn't leaning against the tree anymore, but was instead bent over, seemingly about to fall at any moment. His eyes, glassy and unfocused, were filled of so much pain, so much helplessness, so much _fear_ , that Leo found himself momentarily frozen to the spot. Chase didn't try to smile this time, instead he managed to lock eyes with Leo for a moment.

"S'rry," he forced out before his eyes rolled back into his head...

* * *

 **Dun dun duuun!** **Okay, that was shorter than my usual chapters! But fear not dear readers, school is just getting in the way for the moment, so I'll leave you with the words: _TO BE CONTINUED_. So, yeah, it's time for another multi-parter! ;D Hope you liked this part though; reviews are always appreciated! :D**

 **By the way, I'm kind of thinking about starting up a new series sometime in the future called "The Life We Didn't Live", with the following summary: _(AU)_** ** _What if the Davenports had been a normal family? What if Douglas was never evil? What if the lab rats were never bionic? What would their lives have been like? Follow the Davenports through brotherly quarreling, teenage dramas, family dinners, and failed Christmases as Donald and Douglas tries to mend their broken bonds and unite their families._**

 **What do you think? Anything you would be interested in reading?**

 **Until next time! :) /Libra**


End file.
